Hogwarts: Undercover
by Halan Lore
Summary: Typical Naruto and the gang go to Harry Potters world in Harry's fith year to protect him. Same old plot, fabricated by my changes. So, yeah please read it.
1. Konoha, Nani?

**-DING DONG-**

**NekoDoodle:-.- …**

**Konohamaru: That was strange…**

**Naruto: Uwaaah….**

**Sakura: SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORKING ON YOUR _OTHER_ UNFINISHED STORIES?**

**NekoDoodle: But the plot bun--**

**Sakura: I DON'T CARE!**

**NekoDoodle: Cookie?**

**Sakura: I'm not Gaara….**

**Gaara: I don't like cookies Sakura-san….**

**Sasuke: So why are you writing this?**

**NekoDoodle: Cause I WANT TO!**

**Naruto: Isn't that what you said to yourself on your _other_ stories?**

**NekoDoodle" Hai, but look at how much I've already written out…**

**Sakura: Un, -snorts-, yeah you went back and re-wrote some of this personally…**

**NekoDoodle: Hai. This is about 5 years after the start of Shippuden… maybe 6… So _some_ characters might come off OOC … but I'm gonna try to make sure it doesn't seem that way…**

**Shino: Disclaimer….**

**NekoDoodle" Matsuri-chan!**

**Matsuri: …**

**NekoDoodle: -.-**

**Matsuri: NekoDoodle doesn't own Harry Potter, or Naruto. J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto do!**

* * *

_Konoha, Nani? : Konoha, What? : Leaf, What?_

* * *

Tsunade-sama intertwined her fingers over the file in front of her while looking at the seven people before her. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara, and Inuzuka Kiba were the said ninja standing there. An icey feeling seemed to radiate from her, affecting the ones in the room, with a voice so cold it could freeze the marrow in your bones.

"_I have an S-rank mission for you all_," No one, not even Naruto, showed any surprise from the high ranking mission. Even though no one 'showed' any reaction, it was obvious that shock was radiating inside them.

"_There is a theory of multiple worlds_," Tsunade continued, with Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably at that certain mention.

"_I'm going to send you to one on_-" "_WHAT_!" Naruto shouted eyes wide; Neji had to grip Sasuke's shoulder to help keep himself standing at Tsunade's sentence but found himself toppling over anyways.

"_Dobe_," Sasuke said from the heap on the floor. They of course weren't the only ones who had reacted in such a manner.

"_Listen_!" Tsunade shouted standing on hitting her hands on the desk. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"_I am sending you to another world on a request and for payment from Dumbledore_."

"_There is someone dangerous there named Voldemort, but also, he is there... Orochimaru_." Angry hisses filled the room at his name. Tsunade hit her hands on the desk again and the noise immediately stopped.

"_I hate that devil as much as you do, but now is not the time_." A brilliant flame seemed to surround her even though no one could see it.

"_You mission to protect someone named 'Harry Potter'. He is the main target, so you'll all be going undercover as the age of fifteen, and will join as members of his classmates_."

Naruto stood up brushing his hands on his black pants nervously; everyone else copied his actions still with their eyes wide staring at Tsunade.

"_Wait_," Sakura said,

"_There is no such thing_." Tsunade grinned at her.

"_Hai, I am glad you all have paid attention_."

"_Konoha is in a part of Japan as you all know; chakra surrounds us, cutting us away from the world. When someone sees Konoha and, of course, Suna, we appear as a blank_,_ that also goes for the rest of the Shinobi nations._" Tsunade took a deep breath.

"_But it is a different Japan; we are in the middle of what they call the 'Bermuda Triangle'. We originally came here from Japan."_

_"Also"_

"_It will seem like another world to you, though, figuratively it is_." No one thought this was any better then having to go to another dimension.

_"Tsunade-sama,_" Hyuuga Hinata whispered her Byakugan narrowed, the once timid girl in a relaxed state… which seemed a little off beat considering the situation.

"_Who is Dumbledore?" _Kiba asked his clawed hand running through Akamaru's fur.

_"Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"_ Tsunade explained tiredly. For non-Shinobi it'd be impossible to tell that the Hokage had just been threatening them. Even for Shinobi it was tricky, but the tell tale sign was that her hands were clasped together.

"_Wait, how come Kazekage-sama is going along with this_?" Sasuke asked in a short voice. Normally he'd wait for someone to ask a question for him, but it didn't seem like anyone was willing to breach the borders of Tsunade's patience again.

"_The amount he offered Sunagakure was too much to refuse_," Gaara explained calmly. Naruto's face held a flicker of a grim grin. Everything truly ran on money.

"_How are we getting there Tsunade-sama_?" Naruto asked biting his lip to prevent himself from sounding impudent.

"_I'll show you tomorrow, NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!_"

* * *

Naruto laid back on his futon. His back reveling in the familiar feeling, his day had seemed rather jarred since the earlier declaration made by Tsunade. _'Bermuda Triangle?' 'Other worlds?' 'S-ranked!?'_ those words had pounded around in his mind in a vicious tango.

His pale eyes drifted closed. The whole concept wasn't too surprising. Even the rank wasn't, at least for the concept. But the pick of Shinobi was rather haphazard. Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba; those two were quite the dynamic duo, and a trio when teamed up with Nara Shikamaru. Sabaku no Gaara, his old friend was more of a solo ninja. Hyuuga Neji, Now why send _him_ on this mission? Sure he worked well with Tenten, _and_ Rock Lee. But with the mottled crew he was paired with; out of all of them; only Haruno Sakura was a good person to pair him with. Then Haruno Sakura herself; She only managed to work well with Team Kakashi, or Neji. Uchiha Sasuke; he could only work well with Sakura; he might be able to work with Naruto, but their relationship was rather rifty. And then there was Uzumaki Naruto; he managed to work suitably with anyone in their group. But that was the proffered term.

Golden light from the partially closed blinds flickered around Naruto's apartment. The Jinchuuriki blandly opened his eyes. The clock that blared fluorescent lettering on a shelf across the room read '6:55 pm'. A mild wave of shock ran through the teen. He had spent that much time wondering? It wasn't the wondering so much, or the time, even though the time was a zinger to scare him. It was more like the fact he was contemplating a mission he was going to end up going on. No matter what he did.

A hollow growl rumbled through Naruto's stomach. The contemplative Jounin ignored it and reached for the latest picture of Team Kakashi. In it was Naruto wearing bandages across his chest, with black pants. His feet adorned in sandals, not ninja ones, the fancy ones you wore during festivals. In respect for the occasion, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Tenzou, and Kakashi had taken off their headbands… although the latter _still_ wore his mask. He had even added an extension to cover up that Sharingan eye. You could tell that Sakura was mildly annoyed by this, by the way her green kimonoed arms were crossed and here eyes were more than lightly narrowed. Sasuke was glancing at Sakura in it. Naruto remembered that it had been more like glowering. From what he understood was that Sakura had managed to get his hair to lie flat… apparently it was just a severe case of bed head… not hair jell, who'd have thought?

Sai was smiling creepily, his brown _female_ kimono making his pale skin stand out even more. Tenzou had a hand buried deeply in Sai's dark brown (black?) hair, and his other hand was patting Kakashi's gray shoulder. Naruto's vivid orange kimono was bright, even against the paper lanterns that were behind them in the festival background. This was quite the contrary of Sasuke's dark blue kimono, which just so happened to lack the Uchiha crest.

Naruto cracked a smile as he sat the picture back in it's place on the table were he had reached up to grab it in the first place.

A resounding growl startled the 'most surprising' Konoha Shinobi. Apparently his stomach was _not_ gonna let him forget about basic needs. He gave a sigh in defeat as he made to stand up, when of course he remembered that since he had just gotten off a mission a couple days ago, he had _no_ food stocked up. When that thought crossed his mind he fell back down on his futon.

It wasn't really that necessary to eat that night was it? Never mind the fact he was probably gonna get stuck with guard duty later.

Uzumaki Naruto had spent a couple minutes arguing with himself; at the end he had decided he could live without some food. Yes, he _was_ going to stick to that decision.

A loud knock rang through the rather empty place. Wow, he was gonna get stuck with guard duty already.

"_I'll be at the damn gates in a couple minutes you lazy Chunin_!" Naruto shouted as he grappled with his hands standing up.

"… _Naruto_?" Was a quiet and nervous voice that was immediately pegged as Hinata's. '_shit_, _I bet that made her day…_' The oh so clever Jounin thought as he hopped over to the door pulling on his other ninja sandal.

"_Oh, Konbawa Hinata-chan_!" Naruto gasped out when he finally managed to open the door.

"_Konbawa Naruto, Have you eaten_?" Hinata asked tilting her pretty blue-gray hair that was neatly wrapped up in ponytail to the side.

"_Nani, Nande_?"

"_I wanted to talk to you Naruto-kun_…"

"_'S Naruto_." Naruto corrected her, even though she had 'admitted' to him a long time ago, he had told her that they were strictly platonic.

"_Watashi ayamaru, Naruto… But…_" Hinata murmured; she backed away from the door. Her foot steps echoed in a hollow way on the concrete floor.

"_I could go for Ramen_!" Naruto stated loudly, a semblance of his old cheer flowing through.

At that prompting they started walking towards Ichiraku's. Hinata was wearing the lavender jacket she had worn when she was 15. But thanks to a rather unexpected amount of growth in her chest area, she couldn't close it up comfortably anymore. So she simply wore it opened, displaying the skin tight white shirt with black mesh over it.

Naruto was wearing black, white an orange sweat suit. It looked similar to what he also wore at 15 also. It was a little unnerving…

When they had sat down and their Ramen had arrived. Naruto turned his head and looked at Hinata in a questioning way.

"_What did you want to talk to me about_?"

Hinata broke apart her wooden chopsticks in a measured way and picked up a clump of Ramen Noodle's. The taste of the miso rolled over her taste buds in a pleasant way. However, she had set herself a one bite limit before answering Naruto's question. With a sigh, she placed her chop sticks in the ramen bowl.

"_Naruto_," she started off in a quiet voice. "_You know as well as I do that Hokage-sama was almost clumsy picking out the Shinobi for this team_."

Yeah Naruto had realized that, he was also so sure that even 'stick-up-his-ass-Sasuke' had figured that out also; so why was she mentioning it?

"_If Tenten wasn't under maternity leave… she'd be in my place_." Hinata continued her throat feeling raw.

"_You don't give yourself enough credit, and who'd have known Neji actually had a dick_." A joking edge was visible in Naruto's voice when he uttered the last section of his sentence.

Hinata gave a light shake of her head, her fingers tapping lightly on the edge of her ceramic bowl. "_You don't get it_."

"_What don't I get_?" Naruto hissed.

"_I'm OK, acceptable, not good, not great, and sure as hell not excellent. What place do I have_?"

Naruto narrowed his pale eyebrows at Hinata's derogative sentence. "_Don't talk about yourself like that._"

"_It's true, Neji has the eyesight, Kiba-kun has the scent, Kazekage-sama has the brain power, Sakura has the medical, Sasuke has the Sharingan, You have the strength. I have the eyesight, and less power than Neji. I don't even know why I'm going, 7 is a prime number."_ Hinata spoke the last part in a matter o' fact tone, her head bowed as she stared at her uneaten bowl of Ramen.

Naruto's pale eyes turned glassy as he turned around and looked at Konoha's busy street. It was mostly civilians going around, shopping, going home, or Shinobi heading to their favorite bar. His eyes turned as he tried to catch a glimpse of the red metal dome known as the Hokage Tower.

A small realization hit him,

"_Hinata, who'd stop Kiba from making sure Neji didn't have the ability to make any children…"_

* * *

"_You all are sure that you're going on this mission?_" Was the stern voice of the Hokage the next morning.

_"Hai_!" was the chorus fired back at her, or a simple nod.

"_Very well._"

And she showed them an old boot.

* * *

Hinata followed Neji and Gaara through the train with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tailing behind her. Billowing smoke could be seen through the windows as they passed what seemed like hundreds of compartment doors. Neji paused and peered through one.

"_There's room enough for about five in there_," He muttered turning to Naruto.

"_Hai_"

Naruto squeezed by Hinata to reach it, who tried hard not to faint, and opened the door.

"_Mind if we sit here_?"

"There's only room for three, friends are coming," A girl with tomato red hair told them glancing up briefly. Naruto blinked rapidly, not understanding what she was saying. The girl with red hair hadn't even noticed the Japanese dialect and answered according to cue. A few more minutes passed and she saw him still standing there. With a sigh she motioned around with her thumb indicating that there was only room for three of them. Gaara jabbed a thumb at Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke signaling for them to enter the compartment.

"_We'll find more room_," Sakura assured them, Sasuke paused and then glanced back before he walked in and sat down.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he sat near the window across from a girl with blonde hair who was reading a magazine upside down. Naruto found himself sitting next to same girl, while Hinata sat beside Sasuke across from Naruto. The girl with red hair inspected them; she didn't say anything and one of the others boys in the compartment began talking about some plant. They didn't even react when they got covered in green goo, each lost in their own thoughts but then the door flew open.

"Malfoy is a bloody nightmare," A red head said sitting down while eating a large candy. Hinata exchanged a look with Naruto, worried about the fact that she couldn't understand them.

The brunette rolled her eyes and sat herself next to him. She froze looking at Hinata,

"I don't remember seeing you, not at all." She directed at Hinata but Hinata hadn't understood a word. She quickly reacted to her instincts and said.

"_We're exchange students_," Hinata said, doing a funny thing with her fingers.

"Eh?" rang through out the compartment. Hinata made a light noise in the back of her throat. She had been stuttering when she had spoken, forgetting that they didn't know their language, and had no translation jutsu upon them. Obliging, Naruto dipped his head over his hands so they wouldn't see and made a hand sign.

"We-We're Tra-Transfer –St-t-tudents." Hinata said with whatever self-confidence she had now disappearing that everyone was staring at her.

"From where?" The red head boy asked thoroughly interested.

"Japan," Naruto said grinning his cerulean eyes showing out happiness, this was obviously a charade from what Hinata and Sasuke could see. It appeared to work on the Hogwarts students though the brunette still appeared mildly suspicious.

"What are your names?" She asked before the compartment door opened and revealed a pale blonde standing there.

He started insulting them and the boy in black hair and green eyes fired back, 'You unlike I are a git.'

"I'll be dogging your foot steps if you know what I mean Potter," Malfoy said turning to leave. Hinata glared her bright white eyes on him.

"What a Teme," Naruto muttered, and if Sasuke hadn't been sending him threatening 'don't you dare' looks he would've attacked him.

Sasuke was thinking about the kid with green eyes, 'so that's Potter, no wonder he's got hired protection'. Hermione stood up and almost shoved him out the door; she and Potter exchanged meaningful looks.

"Wrackspurt got you?" the blonde asked Sasuke kindly, and Sasuke was normally cool and calm but at this his jaw dropped.

"Wrackspurt?"

"Yes they fly into your brain and make your mind go all fuzzy," Sasuke retained a look of calm on the outside, whilst he was inertly feeling that was creepy.

"He'll be sure to remember that" Naruto said boisterously patting Luna on the back. Everyone stared at Naruto's open personality which was just different compared to Sasuke and Hinata. It was different normally but Kiba was normally there to make him seem quieter by being rowdy himself. Sasuke however narrowed his eyes at Naruto who shrugged, uncomfortably I might add. They avoided saying anything more until the train pulled up to the station. Hermione noticed though that Hinata and Naruto had switched places through the train ride. And also that Naruto and Sasuke were sitting rather close. Her mind was blank for what reason they could have for that position. At least, until she thought that maybe they were 'involved'. Little did Hermione Granger know, that they were attempting to talk about their mission in private.

"_What if they find out" _Naruto hissed at Sasuke using familiar Japanese tugging at his tie.

"_What if they don't? But they will if you act suspicious." _Sasuke warned who was also having a problem with his uniform and robes.

"Have you seen Kiba?" Hinata asked them worried. She'd even been using her Byakugan by disguising it by putting a hand over her eyes. The fact she was able to see through them helped a lot.

"No, if they get lost...," Naruto left the unfinished threat hanging in the air. Tsunade had used some cover up jutsu on his whisker marks. He felt lost without them and was a little more than angry. But they all compensated seeing how Kiba had to lose his too, and Gaara having been wrapped in a shell of sand was easily able to change his. He didn't even argue with her reasoning.

"There you are," Came the familiar voice's of Sakura and Neji. Neji raised his hand in the ninja recognition way as Gaara and Kiba began migrating towards them from separate directions.

"Alright let's go get in a carriage." 'Oddly' enough they were walking towards

"Ron can't you see them?" Harry asked scared that he could be losing his mind.

"See what?"

"That it's right in front of you." Kiba heard the argument and walked towards them determined to break it up.

"I see them, the big black horses with wings."

"But they're not there," Ron said horrified. Gaara thought for a moment before he went to climb into a wooden carriage by them.

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked." He stated. The carriage's, they all noticed, appeared to be like the carts some people carried food around in. A bit rotted on one side and at the perfect height to sit down on the sides. They thought it was better not to tempt fate so settled for sitting down on the floor, and then were off... off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Be honest. **

**A/N2: I just edited it. If your reading it now and thinking. This is bad, I wonder how bad the original was. I think the non reviewers agree.**

**A/N3: OK, went and corrected the Hermione phrase. I CORRECTED SOMETHING! feel free to faint.**

**A/N4: Ok just sent it to my Beta Kumora Animes, it is now edited. -bows to kumora-**

**A/N5: Ok, I edited some of it, and I added an extra scene :)**

**Translations:**

**Chijin : Idiot**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Nani : What**

**Aru: A**

**Shiseishi : Bastard**

**Hai : Yes**

**Nande: (I suspect it to mean:) Why**

**Teme: Most Likely: A term that is derived from 'temae' which means 'you', so it is probably a rude way of saying 'you'.**

**Watashi: I**

**Ayamaru: Apologize**

**Konbawa: (supposed to mean:) Good Evening**


	2. Utaukoto Hatto

****

**Dislaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Utaukoto Hatto / Singing Hat**

**--**

The japanese students were mixed in with the group of first years, though there was the fact that they stood out because of being taller than any of them. Naruto caught the whispers of people wondering things like who were they and mentally grinned. A tall strict-looking woman brought out a hat and a stool and began to make an introduction, which none of the ninja paid much attention too. Then, suddenly, the ragged hat burst out into song.

_**In times of old when I was new**_

_**And Hogwarts barely started**_

_**The founders of our noble school**_

_**Thought to never be parted:**_

_**United by a common goal,**_

_**They had selfsame yearning**_

_**To make the world's best magic school**_

_**And pass along their learning.**_

**"_Together we will build and teach!"_**

_**The four good friends decided**_

_**And never did they dream that they**_

_**Might someday be divided,**_

_**For were there such friends anywhere**_

_**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**_

_**Unless it was the second pair**_

_**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw**_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong?**_

_**How could such friendships fail?**_

_**Why, I was there and so can tell**_

_**The whole sad sorry tale.**_

_**Said Slytherin, "We'll just teach those whose ancestry is purist**_

_**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."**_

_**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name,"**_

_**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same."**_

_**These differences caused little strife**_

_**When they first came into light,**_

_**For each of the four founders had**_

_**A house in which they might **_

_**Take only those they wanted, so,**_

_**For instance, Slytherin**_

_**Took only pure-blood wizards**_

_**Of great cunning, just like him,**_

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_

_**Were taught by Ravenclaw**_

_**While the bravest and the boldest**_

_**Went to daring Gryffindor.**_

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**_

_**And taught them all she knew,**_

_**Thus the Houses and their founders**_

_**Retained friendships firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_

_**For several happy years,**_

_**But the discord crept among us**_

_**Feeding on our faults and fears.**_

_**The house that, like pillars four,**_

_**Had once held up our school,**_

_**Now turned upon each other and,**_

_**Divided, sought to rule.**_

_**And for a while it seemed the school**_

_**Must meet an early end,**_

_**What with dueling and with fighting**_

_**And the clash of friend on friend**_

_**And at last there came a morning**_

_**When old Slytherin departed**_

_**And though the fighting then died out**_

_**He left us quite down hearted.**_

_**And never since the founder four**_

_**Were whittled down to three**_

_**Have the Houses been united**_

_**As they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_

_**And you all know the score:**_

_**I sort you into Houses**_

_**Because that is what I'm for,**_

_**But this year I'll go further.**_

_**Listen closely to my song:**_

_**Though condemned I am to split you**_

_**Still I worry that it's wrong,**_

_**Though I must fulfill my duty**_

_**And must quarter every year**_

_**Still I wonder whether sorting**_

_**May not bring the end I fear:**_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

_**The warning history shows,**_

_**For our Hogwarts is in danger**_

_**From external, deadly foes**_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**Or we'll crumble from within**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you...**_

_**So let the sorting now begin.** _

The hall clapped and Sasuke murmured something about 'it being a waste of chakra'. Neji heard him and silently agreed.

The woman (they'd made a note of her name being Professor McGonagall), started calling out names from a tattered list. When she had finished with the first years, only the ninja were left standing.

"This year Hogwarts has decided to welcome transfer students from Japan," she stated, all of the hall turned around and peered at them with interest, causing Kiba to fidget from being under their gazes for so long.

**"Haruno, Sakura!" **She called out and Sakura began walking to the stool and sat down bravely.

_Interesting mind, logical, and you care highly about your friends. Certainly not a Slytherin you, your a ninja, from Konoha. On a mission to protect Harry Potter, you need ears in every house so it had better be_

"**RAVENCLAW!" **The hat shouted out and Sakura barely stopped herself from leaping off the stool and running.

**"Hyuuga, Hinata!" **McGonagall called out, and Hinata stumbled quickly to the stool and sat down.

_Loyalty, hmm, interesting, you care more for your friends well being than your own, and fear that you are not a ninja at heart. That's makes you a _

**"Hufflepuff!"**The hat shouted out and Hinata made her way while almost tripping to get to the Hufflepuff table. Naruto and Neji both clenched their fists when people snickered at her.

"**Hyuuga, Neji!" **McGonagall called out, Neji strode purposefully to the stool and sat down.

_Well, well, you have a thirst to prove yourself. Most defiantly Slytherin material, but you have an insatiable yearning for knowledge that means it is_

"**RAVENCLAW!"**The hat shouted, making its decision and Neji went to join Sakura at the designated table.

**"Inuzuka, Kiba!"** McGonagall called out and Kiba went up and sat down on the stool.

_Bravery, courage, and you'd give up your life for your village and friends, which makes it absolutely _

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **Kiba scurried off to sit down near the end of the table and close to Harry and friends.

"Sabaku no Gaara!" Everyone turned their heads to Gaara who was just noticed, and a few girls started drooling dreamily as he sat down.

_Cunning, you don't shy from killing and __OH MY FRICKIN!! __You have a demon inside of you?!_

"**SLYTHERIN!" **The hat called out and all the girls who were drooling immediantly stopped and opted for glaring. Gaara pretended not to notice and sat down.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" McGonagall called out and he walked over and sat down.

_Interesting, you put up a charade all the time to seem happy, fearless. You bury your fears as too not disrupt anyone else. Wha-__**YOU TOO!** __YOU HAVE A DEMON INSIDE OF YOU ALSO!_

'Yes,' Naruto thought glumly and not really caring._ 'Nobly stupid son of a'_

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **The hat called out, and Naruto walked off to the Gryffindor table were Harry, Hermione, and Ron were discussing the transfer students, not noticing that both Kiba and Naruto were listening in.

**"Uchiha, Sasuke!" **McGonagall called out relieved that her job for the night was over. Sasuke made it calmly to the stool and sat down.

_Nice mind,_

_'What is that supposed to mean?'_

_You take offence easily at my observations_

_'Doi'_

_You hunger for revenge after your older brother for what he did to your family_

_'Not anymore'_

_But you did and it's still there, no matter how negligible _

_'Hnn?'_

"**SLYTHERIN!" **The hat called out and Sasuke went over to sit by Gaara.

"Kiba, do you know what the difference is between any of these houses anyway?" Naruto asked puzzled. Harry and Hermione turned to look at him while Ron was busy staring at where the food would appear any moment now, when some pink toad got up and interrupted Dumbledore's short speech.

The speech that she gave was well spent with all the ninja except for Neji, Sakura, Gaara, and Sasuke sleeping. The four mentioned were listening in to help figure out what it meant.

Kiba suddenly awoke with a jerk when she was finished,

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _he asked Naruto in Japanese, who could only shrug.

--

**A/N: update so soon, ok. 1 review, 1 story alert, 1 favorite story alert. Story alert from AnimeObsessedGirl Fav from her. Thanks!**

**Blackwolf0925: Thanks for the tips!**

**Kilapenguin: thanks for Kiba's last name.**

**96 hits! and only three reviews. somethings wrong with this picture.**

**I do take anonymous reviews so you know.**

**Ok sent it in and it got beta-ed by the lovely Kumora Animes. She's really fast at it. She deserves a round of applause -crowd is silent- Ok fine be that way!**


	3. Setsumeisuru!

****

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Never will probably**

Setsumeisuru : Explain

* * *

Naruto sat down on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, Kiba and he had followed Ron and Hermione to it, he wished that Sasuke was with him. He could use his Sharingan to take 'pictures' in his mind and he could help them with it. But he was in a different house; Naruto almost smirked at the thought of Sasuke and Gaara getting along. Kiba sat next to him biting his nails.

"_Some mission,_" Kiba muttered in Japanese, Naruto heard what he said and nodded looking at him. There was something wrong; Naruto couldn't put a finger on it,

"_Kiba is there something, Wait! Where's Akamaru?"_ Naruto asked frantically looking around for the dog. They ignored the stares they were getting from the other people who were occupying the common room as they whipped there heads about trying to look/smell for him.

"_Naruto, I think he's up there,_" Kiba said pointing in the direction of the **girl's** staircase.

"_Yeah, but they said it was the __**girls**__ staircase, might be booby-trapped._" Naruto hissed at Kiba.

"What are you doing?" asked someone who looked seventeen, they looked at each other guiltily and Kiba proceeded to tell him about Akamaru.

"But you can't bring dogs," she said narrowing her eyes disapprovingly.

"I asked the Headmaster if it was alright!" Kiba folded his arms standing up for himself glaring at the seventh year. The seventh year glared back and huffed and walked up the staircase her feet thudding on each step.

_"Any idea where Akamaru could be?"_ Naruto asked Kiba who glared at Naruto thumping his foot.

_"I already told you chijin, that he was up there!" _Kiba shot back pointing at the girls staircase.

They heard the common room door open and Harry was standing there. His housemates gave him worried looks as he walked up the boy's dormitory. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other, talk about a hard time. They thought imagining how it must be to be Harry right now, with a nod from Kiba they both started walking up the staircase and entered the boy's dorms. A black boy and another with sandy blonde hair was already up there, another boy which bore the same hair color as Harry entered with them.

"Hi," Harry said as he moved across to a trunk and opened it.

"Hey, Harry," said the boy with black skin who was putting on a pair of pajamas.

"Good Holiday?"

"Not bad," muttered Harry, Kiba got a feeling that 'Not bad' hid a lot. "You?" Harry asked the black.

"Yeah it was okay," chuckled Dean. "Better than Seamus's anyway, he was just telling me." Naruto wondered how bad a holiday could be, even what a holiday was.

"Why what happened, Seamus?" The other boy with black hair asked as he placed a pulsating cactus onto an end table. Seamus did not answer immediately, The Shinobi were glad they had a name to place to him. He turned his back to Harry,

"Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"What?" Harry asked pausing in the act of taking off that billowing thing.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." Seamus turned away avoiding looking at Harry and pulled out his own pajamas out of his trunk.

"But, why?" Harry asked looking shell-shocked.

Seamus finished buttoning his pajamas and answered,

"Well," he said in a faux calm voice, "I suppose... because of you."

"What d'you mean?" Harry said quickly. He looked alarmed. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, both seeing the anger bubbling underneath the other.

"Well," Seamus repeated, avoiding Harry's eyes this time, you would have thought he was fighting a Sharingan user.

"She... er ... well it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too..."

"She believes the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry said. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?" Seamus looked at Harry, "Yeah something like that." Harry said nothing he took off his clothes stuffed them in that trunk and pulled on his pajamas angrily. Kiba's jaw was set as he watched this. Harry climbed into his bed and made to pull the curtains around him; before he could Seamus said something. "Look... what _did_ happen that night... when you know, when... with Cedric Diggory and all?" Seamus sounded nervous and eager at the same time. The black who had been searching for something went oddly still, Naruto and Kiba pricked up the ears hoping to learn something.

"What are you asking me for?" Harry spat venomously, "Just read the _Daily Prophet_ like your mother why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't have a go at my mother," snapped Seamus. Kiba was watching Seamus intently as so trying to see if he'd go physical.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," Harry snarled at Seamus.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," Harry growled again Naruto could feel the anger radiating off of him. Harry picked up a stick and pointed it at Seamus.

"If you've got a problem with sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop your mummy worrying-"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

"What's going on?" The boy with ginger hair asked trying to see past Naruto and Kiba who had stayed in the door way, they both leapt out immediately.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled shaking with rage.

"What?" Ginger asked. Harry wouldn't do that – We met your mother we liked her..."

"That's before she started believed every word the--" Harry was cut off when Naruto and Kiba leapt between them feeling that it was time to intervene.

"Knock it off!" Kiba instructed at Seamus while Naruto took Harry's stick out of his hand.

"What are you two playing at?" Seamus asked glaring at Kiba rearing back to punch him.

"We just so happen to believe what he says about Voldemort," Naruto answered him and rolled his eyes at the gasps.

"_How idiotic,_" Kiba commented to Naruto in Japanese,

"_They fear the name,_" "Hai," Naruto agreed looking around the room. They all backed away before glaring at them and did there normal stuff while giving the 'transfers' strange looks. Kiba sat on Naruto's bed; they ignored the stares they got at that. Naruto leaned back his head on his arms,

"_Not a real smart move_," he said. Kiba imitated Naruto's position.

"_No, but they'd probably have done far worse than ego-bruising if we hadn't_"

"_That ginger kid might've intervened_."

"_Too many hopes, besides he doesn't look strong enough to shout 'boo'_." They spent a few more minutes discussing the current situation before falling asleep. All the while getting watched by one of the other boys.

Hinata walked into the Hufflepuff common room, she was biting her lip unsure. Yellow was splashed on the walls with dark brown molding. The couches were of a canary yellow, the walls more of the color you get from a good home fresh egg. She sighed trying to ignore the interested looks from her new house mates but to no avail. She was never good with pressure but this was just too much, she thought as she ran up the girl's staircase and into her dormitory. She plopped onto her bed; she figured it was hers because there was her small leather bad she packed her stuff in at the foot of it. She sat down cross legged on her bed and took out her hair brush and started brushing her hair. When she was done the door opened. A girl with blonde pig tails that reminded her a bit much of Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu that she'd heard about.

"Hello!" she said smiling cheerfully as a brunette sat down on her bed across from Hinata.

"Yo," Hinata said raising her hand in the traditional Shinobi greeting. The girls were obviously confused by this manner of greeting.

Hinata chuckled,

"It's a sign of respect," she explained shaking back her deep blue hair.

"Why's your hair blue?" asked the brunette she was already in pajamas, bright yellow ones I might add.

"I was born with it," Hinata shrugged uncomfortably and leaned forward to search her bag for something but fell asleep, she had after all gotten none the night before.

Neji followed Sakura up the staircase. It was taxing, even to a Jounin such as himself. Not that he'd admit it out loud, they reached the landing. A knocker in the shape of the head of an eagle was there. They'd been following an older Ravenclaw who leaned forward and knocked it. A musical voice lifted out from the knocker,

"Which do you need to keep closer, friend or foe?"

"Foe!" Sakura and Neji answered before the Ravenclaw could. She gave them a look of shock at the answer but the door opened. Sakura grinned, Neji kept his head dipped, no one had seen his eyes. Everyone from Konoha and the sand agreed that they might creep people out. Hinata had hair falling over her eyes to prevent that, but Neji didn't. His rough long hair was odd enough to them. The white-lilac eyes would be the phrase 'icing on the cake'. They sat down in a corner by the statue of Ravenclaw and leant over pretending to sleep, while the common room emptied. They didn't want to be separated tonight.

Sasuke walked down the slimy hall way. Gaara was walking beside him. There eyes stony cold, they weren't following anyone, instead they were exploring. Sasuke had watched the Slytherins head for the dungeon and used his Sharingan to 'store' the movements in his mind. That way they could get back. Gaara nodded looking at the walls; Sasuke gave a jerk of his head. They turned around and Gaara followed Sasuke's lead all the while thinking that Sharingan was a gift from the non-existent god. They found themselves at a blank stretch of wall, after waiting ten minutes a Slytherin that looked a year younger than them ran up. He eyed them suspiciously and stood still, Sasuke did the same thing as the boy almost mockingly. The Slytherin glared at them haughtily then asked,

"What are you two? Bean Poles?" Gaara didn't roll his eyes the same as Sasuke, but answered.

"Were transfer students from Japan, some people might have issues if we can't get into Slytherin common room. Being Slytherins ourselves that is," Gaara's voice was calm and cool. It would be highly amusing to watch the little Slytherins anger if they weren't locked out of the common room.

"Crucio," the Slytherin said and the blank stretch of wall by them opened. They walked through it and heard whisperings and mutters.

_They're the transfer students._

_Probably filthy mud-bloods._

_Trash._

All of the comments made Sasuke and Gaara smirk on the inside.

**A/N: This is not a Neji/Sakura fiction.**

**I have 308 hits, 6 reviews. I have screwy equations.**

**There in year 5 Harry and them**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**More please**

**A/N2: Ok here is a few pointers.**

**About the whole crucio password thing.**

**I came up with it at a whim.**

**Better than Aveda Kedavera right?**

**I know I misspelled the killing curse.**

**IT's on of my penchants.**

**So mind sending me in a list of spells that you remember.**

**eg. Expelliarmus.**

**If I misspelled that. I'm such an idiot.**

**So hope you liked this chapter.**

**I'm almost done with the next one!**

**Next chapter: Umbitch**

--

Chijin / idiot

Dobe does not mean bottom last...


	4. Umbitch

**-BRING-**

**NekoDoodle: -snickers-**

**Kiba: Oh for gods, god**...

**NekoDoodle:** At the start of this story I should enter an 'OOC warning'...

**Sakura:** Noo, really?

**NekoDoodle:** Well it's placed about 5 years from the start of shippuden so excuse me for thinking you'll change...

**Hinata:** ... NekoDoodle does not own Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

**Umbitch**

Umbridge is a bitch

* * *

The boy named Seamus dressed and ran out the door at top speed; Kiba saw this and raised his eyebrows at Naruto who shrugged uncomfortably.

"Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" Harry asked loudly as the door slammed shut behind Seamus.

"Don't worry about it, Harry" the black boy muttered slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"He's just being..." the black boy seemed to be at a loss for words and he walked out of the dorm. Naruto glanced at Kiba almost letting his jaw fall, after Harry got up and started walking down the staircase the fell in to step behind him. They noticed that Harry and Ginger were staring at a board. They leaned in to read it but found out they couldn't.

"They are the limit," the brunette said grimly she leaned forward and unhooked the sign.

"We'll have to talk to them, Ron." The boy with ginger hair looked immensely confused.

"Why?" _there's the name for the boy with ginger hair_, Kiba and Naruto thought at the same time looking him over.

"Because we're prefects!" The brunette said as though that explained everything, they climbed through the portrait hole. Then she paused for a mille-second,

"It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!" Ron said nothing he had a glum expression, the two Shinobi thought that it probably had something to do with whatever that sign said.

"Anyway, what's up Harry?" the brunette asked as they walked down another flight of stairs flanked with moving portraits. They noticed how Harry purposefully took Ron and the brunette off to the side to talk to them. Couldn't blame them really. They were a group of creepy looking foreigners that spoke an odd language and, well were just plain odd.

This is before they saw the Hyuuga eyes, after; it'd be mayhem. Of course that was being extremely mild.

Kiba blushed as he remembered a _particular_ pair of Byakugon eyes; at least before he saw a group of tightly nit twelve year olds.

The Shinobi who had a penchant to act a little dog-ish at the age he portrayed grabbed Naruto's sleeve. The fact that Naruto was under a similar type of henge would be a relief if Kiba ever removed his; seems how the blonde Anbu captain would most likely decapitate some part of him normally.

Naruto gave a nodd and they decided to follow _them_ down to breakfast. That they did when they came down they saw Hinata talking to a blonde with pigtails, Naruto gave a little grimace wrestling control of his 'self' back.

Kiba saw the look and went over to the 'puff table at a pace a little faster than a jog and implanted himself next to Hinata; a mild blush sparkled on his face.

"He-He's m-my friend," Hinata assured/stuttered to Hannah who was looking at Kiba in an odd way.

"S'kay then, Hannah Abbot! You're Kiba Inuzuka right? Odd name… not that it's a bad name, it's unusual. Unusual in a good way I mean!" Hannah rambled out with a large smile on her face.

Half of Kiba wanted to shy away from Hannah's upbeat attitude, and the other half wanted to _strongly_ correct that it was 'Inuzuka Kiba'

The half that wanted to correct that it was 'Inuzuka Kiba' won.

Neji groaned quietly opening his eyes; a pink mass was in front of his eyes. He squinted, the half-asleep effects leaving his vision. Sakura was sleeping her head nestled in her arms. Neji's head snapped up quickly then sank down slowly. Tilting his head to the left he saw a group of Ravenclaws staring at his lavender eyes. He narrowed them warningly at them. The group turned around appearing to talk amongst them selves. Then they walked out leaving the Hyuuga with an asleep Haruno.

Neji closed his eyes, contemplating how to wake her while staying alive. She had trained under Tsunade-sama and the group of Ninja that was in Hogwarts knew of her infamous brute strength. If Neji was able to dodge her attacks that'd be alright. If he isn't able to dodge them however, he'll get his face smashed in. Neji opened his eyes slowly, noting that the common room had filed out. With a smirk he stood up, deciding on going on a more unconventional method. He slowly made his way up the stone stairs. Turning right on a landing walking in to a bathroom. Neji didn't pay any attention to his hair that was folded up in the middle with a tie on the top. He picked up a glass that'd been left there over night by someone. Leaning forward touching the marble handle he turned on the water. Neji put the glass underneath the elegant faucet and immediately felt the cold penetrate his hand. Turning off the water, he smirked. It was at the perfect temperature.

Walking down on the stone stairs the water staying in the glass, for now. Neji made his way through the royal blue common room, dodging chairs. Then froze, his hand on the glass, positioning it, right over Sakura's head. _Sama, I have a death wish_, Neji thought just in case it was his last. As the water cascaded onto the pink haired Kunoichi. Sakura's head shot up a mile her green eyes fiery. Neji acted on his ninja instinct, duck.

"Hyuuga Neji! What in Sama's name was that for?" Sakura shouted/asked glaring at the ducking Hyuuga. She stood up folding her arms ready to punch him. Neji whimpered closing his eyes to accept his fate. When he heard, laughter. His eyes snapped open to find Sakura laughing her head off, with her arms wrapped around her stomach. On the ground.

"Nani?" Neji asked blinking slowly, remembering the song. Thinking, _Man Ravenclaw's are dumb!_ _That's coming from a Ravenclaw! Though, that's idiotic just cause your in a house doesn't make you all that. The hat said I should be in Slytherin cause I'm ambitious, judging by what I overheard last night. Everyone here is just prejudice_.

The 'Konoha' group was gathered together on the third floor waiting for Defense to begin.

"Might I ask why you have a Gryffindor schedule, Teme?" Naruto asked leaning his blonde hair against the stone blue eyes closed. The so called 'Teme' rolled his eyes at the ineptness of his peer.

"Because, Dobe. We are here to guard Harry, so we can't guard him if we're not near him." Sasuke hissed his voiced quiet so only Naruto could hear him. Though everyone else guessed what had just transpired.

"How was your last night?" Kiba asked the Kazekage, who had combed his hair forward to hide his 'love' mark.

"Incredibly idiotic, all the Slytherins took time out of there day to call us something." Gaara answered. He shrugged dully when Kiba asked him what the called them.

"This class should be interesting," Sakura said thinking back on the women who looked like an over fed toad stuffed in a tutu.

"Yeah I'm wondering how that toad will be like," Naruto said lazily then froze eyes wide. Neji gave him a questioning glance at the odd reaction.

"I can't call her a toad, _I_ summon toads!" Naruto hissed looking alarmed. Neji waited a few seconds, and then smacked the Kyuubi vessel on his head. Sasuke frowned and groaned at this. Making Neji look at him,

"I'm the one who's supposed to hit him."

Hinata gave a small giggle at this, it was so true.

A few minutes transpire with them talking about nonsense when the bell rang. The only reason why they'd been out of Divination was because of 'chance'. Or as Neji mocked his once belief 'fate.' A group of mixed Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked up next to the 'Konoha' group.

They all exchanged looks at the Slytherins and the Hufflepuff with them but didn't have time to comment.

Sasuke and Naruto made there way to the very back a few seats left to Harry. Sakura sat on Naruto's right while Hinata sat in front of Sasuke. Kiba sat next to Hinata and Gaara in front of Sakura and next to Kiba.

The toad lady entered the class room in a hot pink cardigan with a black bow in her hair.

"Well, good afternoon!" she greeted when everyone stopped staring at the 'transfers', including herself. A few people mumbled, "Good afternoon," in reply. The group in the back just rolled there eyes. She was talking to them like she was talking to babies. They were talked to in a more confident and believing manner when they were genin's.

"Tut, tut." Umbridge said in a falsely sweet voice that made Kiba want to throw up. Even worse then when he tried the food in the great hall. Sure he ate it but, that did not mean he was not up all night vomiting.

"That _won't_ do," she added, "Now will it? I would like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'." Sasuke gave Naruto the look 'is she for real, because if she is she is from hell', look.

"One more time please. Good afternoon class!" The toad lady finished to have everyone _but_ the transfers from Japan reply in the manner she wished.

"There now," Umbridge said even more sweetly making Kiba's face turn green. "That wasn't too difficult was it? Wands away and quills out, please." The 'transfers' looked at each other remembering that Tsunade explained what wands were. They had wands but they were just pieces of wood, since they didn't need them. They took out there quills and noticed everyone was looking at each other gloomily. Naruto understood, being told to take out paper and pencil was never fun to him. Umbridge took out her 'stick' –cough- wand. Which was shorter than Naruto's pencil when he actual did work. She tapped it on the board sharply and strange writing showed up on it.

Hinata leaned forward trying to make heads and tails out of it, Umbridge stared at her curiously.

"Hyuuga," She asked sickly sweet. That caused the Hyuuga's in the room to turn there heads to look at her, she leapt back being met by there pale eyes.

"Oh, now I see," Umbridge said in a false understanding voice. "You can't read the board because you're blind, correct?"

"WHAT!" the Hyuuga's shouted alarmed staring at her,

"We're not blind, it's just our eye color," Neji explained in a short voice. The group thought that Umbridge was personally insane calling a Hyuuga blind. They prided themselves on there evolved eyesight. Hermione eyed them interestedly at this, _Albino's then?_ She thought; Hermione even though she wasn't girly felt like she could lose herself in Neji's pale eyes. Sakura saw this and inwardly shook her head slowly, _sorry girl, he's got Tenten at home. Tenten will do things you haven't even thought of to him if anything that I think your thinking happens_.

"We just don't understand the writing on the board," Hinata said squinting,

"But you can understand English," Umbridge snapped folding her arms, "It's not my fault you guys are so idiot--." She stopped when she saw the glares from Naruto and Sasuke, hell they looked intimidating. She turned her back on them tapped the board with her hand so that Japanese translations of what she had written showed up.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A return to basic principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subjects has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed and Ministry-approved curriculum has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OW.L. year." Hinata bit her inner lip writing all that Umbridge said hoping that it might help her.

"You will be pleased to know, however these problems are now too rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." Sakura rubbed her 'abnormally large' forehead. Even though it isn't even close to that description. _She takes us for idiots_, Sakura thought angrily that was the one thing that got her the maddest.

Umbridge had rapped the black board again the text appearing.

_Course Aims:_

**_1._**_ Understand the principles underlying defensive magic._

**_2. _**_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

**_3. _**_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use_

The group from Konoha stared at the board blankly anger welling up inside of them.

"_Were not using 'magic' at all?"_ Sasuke asked Naruto who was sitting next to him.

"_Apparently, what is she playing at?"_ Sakura turned she had still not gotten over the more mature Naruto. Though he still played the part of the goof ball at times.

"Has everybody got a cop of _Defensive Magical Theory_ By Wilber Slinkhard?" There was a dull murmur of assent through out the room. The 'transfers' looked at each other. Naruto plunged his hand into his bag, the 'Dumbledork' as he had so kindly nick named him had told them that he had changed there books into Japanese and put them in there bags.

"I think we'll try that again," Said Umbridge earning herself 'What the hell? You're insane,' looks from the 'transfers'. She obviously ignored them and continued.

"When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes Professor Umbridge,' or 'No Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. The Konoha group barely restrained them selves from answering, and if they had it would've come out 'Yes Professor Umbitch.' It might be tempting but they couldn't get in that much trouble on there first day.

"Good," The toad said. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

The 'transfers' looked at each other and 'immersed' themselves in there books. At least pretended to. You see, they were so busy checking to make sure that the other was reading there book that it was like a light switch. Whenever someone looked up the person they were looking at looked down. Ron had turned and started watching the game twiddling his quill.

Naruto looked up and saw Ron staring at him; he shot him a questioning glance. Ron did some moving his eyes around really fast thing. If Naruto hadn't had the same low IQ level as Ron he wouldn't have understood. Naruto's eyes then caught on the brunette he had seen earlier. She had her hand high in the air with a look of strained patience on her face. She was staring in the direction of Umbridge who was thoroughly ignoring her. Kiba looked up to find Naruto staring in that direction and then joined. They both were curious at what she was up too.

Gaara soon joined in the staring contest, along with a lot of the class.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked the brunette she added dear as though it almost strained her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said the brunette calmly.

"Well, we're reading just now," Umbridge said, with a smile that showed off her small pointy teeth. The 'transfers' prevented there laughter from being heard. It was quite clear to them that no one was reading.

"I have a query about your course aims." Said the brunette who looked a bit tried.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is--?"

"Hermione Granger," said the brunette. The 'transfers' smiled to themselves; glad to have another name to pin on someone.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Umbridge. Her voice once again sickly sweet.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. _Getting the chase over_, thought Sakura. "There's nothing written up there a bout _using_ defensive spells."

_No, really?_ Thought Neji.

They noticed that the rest of the class turned there heads to frown at the three course aims.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. That little laugh earned her an eye narrowing from _Hinata_. "Why I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise there hands when they wish to speak in my class, MR.--"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand in the air at a height to rival Hermione's earlier one.

_What **are** they playing at?_ Kiba thought glaring at the Maggoty Haggis.

Umbridge smiled widely she turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione raised there hands, Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingering on Harry in a way the 'transfers' didn't like.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Asked Umbridge again in a false sweet way. Kiba clutched his stomach; _If she keeps talking like that I'm going to spew!_

"No but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way--"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a--"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" Sang Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked a black boy.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, MR. Thomas?"

"Well it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free--"

"I repeat," said the awful toad, smiling in a fashion that made Naruto madder at her than how made he'll ever be at Orochimaru.

"Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but--"

Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," toady said with an unconvincing smile across her face.'

"But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed. Not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh that made Neji flex his fists.

"Extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever--"

"_Hand,_ Mr. Thomas! AS I was saying—you have been introduced to spells that have complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day--"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just--"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_

Hermione put up her hand, Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you.--"

"Well he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads--"'

_"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!"_ trilled Umbridge.

"Now it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination, which after all is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added staring at an Indian looking girl.

"Parvarti Patil, isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

"AS long s you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions." Said Froggy dismissively.

Naruto narrowed his eyes remembering the chunnine exams. They were anything _but_ safe.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvarti incredulously.

"Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

_That's horrible, this system is whacked_, Sakura thought glaring at Toad.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough--"

"And what good's the theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

_That's what I'm talking about_ rang through the heads of the Shinobi.

Toad-face looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"It won't always be," Sasuke said raising his hand cautiously; Hermione shot him a curious look.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out here, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry you could tell he was pissed.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm let me think," Harry began but was cut off by Naruto.

"Maybe Voldemort-sama?" Ron gasped, a girl with brown hair uttered a little scream; Neville fell off his stool. Umbridge did not flinch; she looked grimly satisfied and bored.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr.?"

"Uzumaki." Naruto spat narrowing his eyes at the hag.

The classroom was silent. Everyone was staring at Naruto, Harry, and Umbridge.

"Now let me make a few things quite plain."

Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them her stubby fingers splayed across the desk in a manner that reminded 'transfers' of a p-oed Tsunade.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead--"

"He wasn't dead," Harry said angrily," But he _is_ back."

"Shut up, Mr. Potter."

"Why are you so focused on not believing him?" asked Sasuke in his dead calm Uchiha manner.

"BECAUSE HE IS LYING!" shouted toady.

"But I'm not!" Harry defended himself.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Toadsie said triumphantly.

"Tomorrow evening 5 o' clock my office. I repeat this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger of any dark wizard. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn dark wizards--"

"But there not fibs!" Sakura shouted standing up at the same time as Harry.

The entire class stared at the pink haired girl.

"I see, Dumbledore got you here to spread lies of deception, disrupting the calm student body." Toad face said triumphantly pointing at Sakura. Her fingers shaking.

**A/N: ok how horrible?**

**10 reviews 602 hits**

**I'm gETTING BETTER!**

**Wind thanks for the helpful tips! Your username is TheLoneWind right?**

**Thank you for adding me to your story alerts:**

AnimeObsessedGirl CHECHNYAN FISH Diabolus Regnum Queen Haydee River Stained Wolf TheEveningStar Theblackroseofkonoha. glaiget5 icegoddess52 nessiy yaaaaaaayme

**And the four that added my story to your faves:**

AnimeObsessedGirl

Diabolus Regnum

Lana-shino

Theblackroseofkonoha

**I admit I took a lot of this stuff straight out of the book and added comentary... DONT SUE! please don't sue.**

**And the last bit is not canon.**

**This is my longest chapter.3**

**Also **

**The ninja are 19-21. **

**Review!**

* * *

**A/N2: I've just edited some of this myself... I like it this way better...  
**


	5. Fill In chapter

**Because I had nonesense in here the first time (little facts that weren't even true in the long run) ...**

That is why I have all those words down their...

Sorry! But until I think of a scene or two to stick in here... it stays!

* * *

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **

**Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / ****Place Holder Chapter / **


	6. Toeno

**Disclaimer?**

**Love why do I need a DisclaimeR?**

**I mean I am the soul writer of Naruto so of course I don't need a disclaimer...**

**I don't own Naruto DUH!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**JKR DOES!**

**so get off my case**

**...**

**If I did I'd be out making million o' moolah**

**...**

**Not sitting in front of a computar typing up Disclaimers.**

* * *

**Pairing poll updated!**

* * *

**Also, when it says onesided, that means the name first is the side the relationship is coming from.**

* * *

**Sasuke/Naruto:** **_10_**

**Naruto/Gaara: _1_**

**Hinata/Kiba: _5_**

**Kiba/Hinata: _6_**

**Neji/Sakura:**_ **3**_ (Alright, someone picked this,)

**Naruto/Hinata:** **_13_**

**Sasuke/Sakura: _17_**

**Naruto/Ginny: _1_**

**Naruto/Hermione: _7_**

**Kiba/Hannah: _1_**

**Neji/Tenten: 5** (The person who mentioned they love Neji TenTen, not sure that it counts as a vote.)

**Kiba/Ino: _2_**

**Shikamaru/Ino: _1_**

**Temari/Shikamaru: _3_**

**_Hermione/Neji: 1 (One sided)_**

**_Shikamaru/Temari: 2_**

**_Lee/Sakura: 1_**

* * *

**Oi, well he's the ACTUAL STORY**

* * *

**Toe-no Tenfold**

* * *

A pink haired beauty** (No sarcastic remarks!)** felt softness underneath her feat. The slight slip of the moss tickling her toes. Sakura then leapt up onto a higher branch. A weird stick like figure the size of her fists leapt out shaking its fist at her. Sakura ignored it save to ignore it. She leapt up in a complicated way. Her feet clicking on multiple branches, propelling her high into the tree line. With at twist to the right she saw the rest of her 'party'.

Sasuke motioned for her to sit by him at his left surprising everyone. Neji stared at him like he had just proclaimed to be in love with ballet. Whatever ballet was.

"_S' dry, where she was going to sit was wet,"_ Sasuke said reasoning with the shocked looks he was getting. Sakura smiled softly sitting down in the prescribed area.

"_Did you use your Sharingan?"_ she asked in an even softer voice than her smile. Sasuke shifted in an odd way, leaning in a bit.

"_Let's just say you look, __**cute**__ in your way leaping up from getting soaked. Yes I just said the 'C' word."_

**( Yeah I scared myself... setting the pathway for fluffiness!... what its the highest vote pairing next to NaruHina. I personally think there cute together.) **

Sasuke added the last bit when Sakura's disbelief showed up more than uranium is said to glow, on her face. A cough was heard from Neji who had dropped his henge. Neji held his hand in front of his chin in the 'cough' gesture.

"_I think you two can make up or out later."_ His voice calm, imitating the 'Uchiha annoyed beyond belief' manner. **(poor Neji, he'll be dead later...)**

Sakura would've blushed if she was that school girl she had been years ago. A trademark 'hnn' was heard throughout the clearing.

"Ansatsu_ Senjutsu Tokushu Butai,"_ Neji said folding his arms. **(Special Assanitation Tactical Squad. I think I mentioned Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji being on the same team...)**

Everyone raised there heads in a questioning manner towards him.

"_Our position, Special Assassination Tactical squad,"_ Neji continued with his voice sounding a little short.

"_Oh,"_ Naruto said blandly, _"If Shadow was here we'd have all the tactical help we need."_ His eyes bespoke crossness. The crossness that everyone felt after only a few days of this mission.

**(Shadow ring a bell?)**

"_I'm beginning to feel like Suna is getting ripped off."_ Gaara rasped after everyone stewed for a few minutes in there own anger.

"_Considering the __**Kazekage**__ got sent on this mission, and also the fact that Konoha is getting ripped off also."_ Sakura said blandly re-thinking her ninja training as to not allow her emotions to get in the way.

Naruto cocked his head towards the red head and asked,

"_How can the Kazekage even get sent on these missions?"_ Sasuke turned his head with him curious. Even the teme was showing emotion, this was going to be good.

Gaara appeared to blush and muttered something. A volley of _'can't hear you'_ swept back at him.

"_Kankuro sent me on it told me I should get out of Suna for awhile."_ Gaara explained in a louder voice, but still fast enough to be barely understandable. Naruto started snickering.

"_AND?"_

"_He threatened me with Karasu." _**(Crow in dub, that creapy puppet Kankuro is always carrying around.)**

"_AND?"_

"_Temari heard about it and threatened me with her fan."_

"_AND?"_

"_And __**what**__?"_

"_I don't know I just thought something else might happen."_

Sakura waited a few moments before hitting Naruto on the head.

"_You are such a Chijin."_ Naruto seemed to think and smiled cheekily.

"_But I'm __**you're**__ Chijin!"_

"_OW!"_ Sakura hit Naruto over the head again. And Gaara put up a wall of sand to prevent anymore fighting.

* * *

"_Naruto,"_

"_Hai, Gaara?"_

"_I'm suspicious about Hermione; she seems to be searching our backgrounds a little too thoroughly."_

"_I've noticed."_ Naruto answered they were standing in a set of trees. Gaara had that suggested Naruto and him go off and scout the trees.

"_Any ideas on how to throw her off?"_

Naruto shook his blonde head, he had no ideas. He put a hand on the trunk of the tree he was in.

"_She seems to be more intelligent then Teme unfortunately." _

Gaara nodded, squinting his eyes.

"_Think we oughta go check on them?" _Naruto asked referring to teens.

With a short nod from Gaara they were off through the trees, again.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said shortly dropping a book by him in the empty class room where the trio was now studying **(researching Japanese traditions.)**

"Mione, is this about the transfers, again?" Ron groaned from his chart of nonsense for Divination.

"I know you two don't believe me but there is something odd going on with them, what happened in Divination?"

"How does that matter?" Harry asked folding his arms on the desk and neatly laying his head in the nest.

Hermione through him a reproachful 'honestly, don't you think?' look.

"Ok, Mi if you'll leave it this is what happened." Ron said looking up with blue eyes.

"Wait which Divination class?"

"THE FIRST ONE A MONTH AGO!" **(It's the middle of November now... Yeah or favorite ninja are left out of the DA though they know about it... how? There observant.)**

_EXPLAINITORY FLASH BACK! RONS VIEW!!_

"Hermione and me have stopped arguing," I said as I sat down beside Harry.

"Good," Harry grunted, he had reason to be angry but isn't that a bit much.

"But Hermione says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking out your temper on us," I added. I did my best not to sound fearful of the anger I knew would follow.

"I'm not"

"I'm just passing on the message," I talked over him knowing what he was going to say. "But I reckon she's right. It's not our fault how Seamus and Snape treat you"

"I never said it"

"Good day," Saved by the dragon fly was all I could think as Trelawney did her appear from the shadows entrance. I cocked my head not listening to what smear Trelawney might say about her inner eye.

My eyes found the girl I knew who was Sakura; she was sitting across from that Naruto kid.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of _The Dream Oracle_, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is most important means of diving the future and one that may very probably be tested in your O.WL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the headmaster likes you to sit in the examination, so..."

Her voice trailed away and Ron snatched a look at the Neji guy, he seemed to be rolling his eyes and it looked like the Naruto had just hissed something at him that Sakura, and the Neji relation. Hinata was that her name? Laugh.

Ron gathered, and was surprisingly correct that Trelawney thought that her subject was above the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's by the sounds of it.

"Mi, that's the only thing even close to important," Ron said sighing exasperatedly.

"Hermione don't you think that your taking this a little too far?" Harry asked then hit his head on the table at the way that made him sound. Like an old lecturing buffoon, like Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry give me your invisibility cloak and map!"

"What? Why?"

Harry's head shot up to meet the dark brown eyes of Hermione.

Her eyes held fire in them, the fire that meant that if he didn't oblige. He'd get roasted.

"Give it," Hermione said holding out her right hand.

* * *

**A/N: O.o THE POLL WAS LONGER THAN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Sorry for all of you expecting a huge long lengthy INFORMATIVE chapter. BUt I had no idea where to go. I mean jeez its harder than you think to pave the way... ANd I re-wrote this , It originally held Hermione and Ron macking, and Harry yelling at HErmione... I figured that'd be to OOC for Ron to all of a sudden kiss Hermione.**

**No a skipped a months worth but you get from the reactions that welll...**

**Hermione doesn't trust them. **

**The Slytherins leave the transfers alone why? because they're not PROPER Hogwarts students.**

**Hinata is friends with Hannah.**

**Gryffindors Leave Kiba and Naruto alone, cause theres something odd about them. **

**Sakura and Neji spend to much time in the library for interaction with the Ravenclaws...**

**...**

**Note, the moment with Sakura and Neji? In the common room.**

**That was a friend-ish moment. Besides, I don't want Neji to die. It'd be OOC if TenTen didn't kill him if he broke up with her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Well, thats the end of this freakishly long Authors note...**

**I have a better idea of where do go, I need to write that spying thing... ...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**yeah, I got a lot planned.**

**Go off review... **

**make brownies...**

**Shoot Sai...**

**Watch the Awesome show called Deathnote...**

* * *

**Who's coming poll, UPDATED!**

**Shikamaru: 5**

**Temari: 4**

**Kankuro: 3**

**TenTen: 4**

**Ino: 0**

**Shino: 1**

**Anko: 4**

**Choji: 0**

**Kakashi: 4**

**Iruka: 0**

Tsunade: 2

--

Translatory thing

Chijin - Idiot

Baka means foolish not idiot

And Kuso, most likely you're toilet contents.


	7. Nani Aru Neishin?

**-alarm rings-**

**Hermione: EVERYONE KNOWS THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Neji: yeah you kuso chiji.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**Note:**

**Ok there will be no Yaoi in this fanfiction**

**Not that I have anything against it I actually love it...**

**I just can't write it.**

**Check out**

**He's Me**

**It sucked when I tried to implement Yaoi.**

**So no Yaoi!**

**I'd be better at writing a NaruHina than Yaoi...**

**Don't stop reading it cause of no Yaoi though...**

* * *

**Poll Results For pairings:**

Poll Results for who the heck is coming!

(p.s. Tsunade may or may not come, she justs holds sway.):

**Shikamaru: 8**

**Temari: 6**

**Kankuro: 4**

**TenTen: 6**

**Ino: 0**

**Shino: 1**

**Anko: 6**

**Choji: 0**

**Kakashi: 7**

**Iruka: 0**

**Tsunade: 3**

Nani Aru Neishin? / What a Spy?

--

Candles flickered eerily throughout the hallway as Hermione's breath kept catching in her throat as she walked softly her eyes on the Marauder's map. She knew she only had a few chances to prove her suspicions about them. They couldn't be normal. She knew that focusing on their names a few rooms down. Her dark brown eyes scanned the parchment relieved that no one but the 'transfers' were near.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This goes out to Scione!! I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE YAOI! I'M STARTING OFF WITH HET!! GASH!! YOU ARE SUCH AN FANFICTION SNOB!**

* * *

Speaking of rants...

Don't complain about the wait!

I've actualy had a bit RL going on! Even I was surprised.

And I don't know how to get where I'm going...

Don't spear me and roast me over a campfire please...

* * *

Heh heh, that was review rant corner...

**Hinata/Kiba: _5_**

**Kiba/Hinata: _6_**

**Neji/Sakura:**_ **3**_ (Alright, someone picked this,)

**Naruto/Hinata:** **_18_**

**Sasuke/Sakura: _25_**

**Naruto/Ginny: _1_**

**Naruto/Hermione: _8_**

**Kiba/Hannah: _3_**

**Neji/Tenten: 9** (The person's who mentioned they love Neji TenTen, not sure that it counts as a vote.)

**Kiba/Ino: _4_**

**Shikamaru/Ino: _1_**

**Temari/Shikamaru: _5_**

**_Hermione/Neji: 5 (One sided)_**

**_Shikamaru/Temari: 4_**

**_Lee/Sakura: 2_**

_Ginny/Shikamaru: 1 (One sided)_

_Sasuke/Cho:1_


	8. Shinzo Dokidoki

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN NARUTO OR DARN HARRY POTTER!**

**IMPORTANCE:**

**Sakura: The options for Neji/Hina**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: ... Sakura.. I'll just do it the normal author note format**

**Sakura: ok.**

**Alright:**

**The poll options for Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku are now down.**

**The previous votes still count.**

**But you can no longer vote for them.**

**

* * *

**

**Poll Results For pairings:**

**Hinata/Kiba: _5_**

**Kiba/Hinata: _6_**

**Neji/Sakura:_ 3_ (Alright, someone picked this,)**

**Naruto/Hinata: _19_**

**Sasuke/Sakura: _27_**

**Naruto/Ginny: _1_**

**Naruto/Hermione: _8_**

**Kiba/Hannah: _3_**

**Neji/Tenten: 11 (The person's who mentioned they love Neji TenTen, not sure that it counts as a vote.)**

**Kiba/Ino: _4_**

**Shikamaru/Ino: _1_**

**Temari/Shikamaru: _6_**

_**Hermione/Neji: 6 (One sided)**_

_**Shikamaru/Temari: 5**_

_**Lee/Sakura: 2**_

_**Ginny/Shikamaru: 2 (One sided)**_

_**Sasuke/Cho:1**_

_**Naruto/Gaara: 2**_

_**--**_

**(STUPID THING GUFFY UP THE LINE!)**

--

Shinzo Dokidoki Heart Beat

--

Hermione's eyes widened flashes of what she had heard through the door going through her like lightning to the ground.

'_Shouldn't we put a sound seal on the walls?' 'No, we'd sense the chakra.' 'But what if it was another ninja?' 'We have Sakura-chan with us.' 'Oh for Tentei's sake Sakura isn't another Tentei.' _

Hermione's translation charm has worked and everything they had said spilled into her waiting ears.

'_Should we really keep up with this mission?' 'Not like we have anything better to do.'_

'_I'd like to beg to differ with that Suna Ko!' _

_--_

'Mi-mission?'

--

'_Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun is it wise to fight?' _Hinata's kind voice had broken the fray of insults._ 'Tch! Hinata! You know as well as me that this is a dead-beat!'_ Kiba retorted then blushing sadly at the sad expression on the heiresses face. Well Hermione didn't see that part she just heard the small sigh. And the _'INUZUKA KIBA!'_ That was Neji...

'What is going on?'

--

'_As the only pink haired kunoichi from Konoha I'd like to say shouldn't we be back on topic?'_ Sakura's unmistakable cool voice intervened.

'_Sorry Sakura-chan.'_

_--_

'Konoha?'

--

'_Alright, most of the damn Akatsuki has disbanded... so they shouldn't be here.'_

'_Naruto-chijin!' _Sakura growled darkly, _'You know that's not what I meant...'_

'_I would personally be very surprised if they were still around...'_

'_Shut up Sasuke-aisu!'_ Naruto almost shouted coldly.

'Akatsuki?'

'_Well, anything odd in Slytherin house you two?'_ Kiba asked dully.

'_Other than an inordinate amount of hebi's no.'_ Gaara answered in the 'Kazekage formal tone.'

'_You're not counting Sasuke right?'_

"_Now's not the time for jokes Naruto.'_

'_Sorry Neji.'_

_--_

Hermione stared her eyes larger than dinner plates at the door, 'This was what she had been concerned about?' She shook her head slightly in disbelief.

'_I can't believe for ninja's we haven't come up with anything.'_ Someone muttered in there.

Hermione fell forward hitting the door and in shock fell back on the ice cold stones.

'_Someone's out there!'_ Was the shout as Hermione made to grasp her wand aiming it at the door.

Gaara and Naruto opened the door staring at Hermione, she looked at them with a squeak and tried to stun them failing.

"Now we can't have any of that now can we?" Naruto asked darkly folding his arms in an easy 'jutsu' position.

Hermione paled trying to back up on the floor when a small handful of sand took her wand out of her hand. She was defenseless.

Gaara looked at her coldly sea foam green eyes trailing up and down her with vengeance written in them. It was mostly for show tapping into Shukaku's chakra in the lightest way possible to make that hatred and cold contempt mar his features.

-

"Now," his voice was cold and deliberate noting the silver cloak pooled haphazardly on her making some portions visible while she mostly retained visibility.

"I could personally care less about you." His voice grave,

"But I don't pull the strings." Gaara continued in an even more ice cold manner, crushing whatever hopes Hermione might've had about getting out of the mess relatively unscathed.

-

"So, keep whatever you heard to yourself and we won't do a thing." A final note was painstakingly obvious in his voice.

Hermione shivered unable to make her voice box work. She gave a small jerk of her head, small but apparent to the trained ninja who had accumulated behind the red head and the blonde.

-

Neji looked between them veins bulging on the sides of his eyes before whispering,

"Go." It was harsh, an image of the Chunin-Neji flashed through the minds of the ninja. If Gaara was in Hermione's position he probably would've turned tail and ran.

As predicted Hermione shrunk even more if possible and almost slipped standing up, and then ran at top speed... Which seemed a little slow to the ninja but no one asked them.

--

"_Hmm, hope she doesn't become even more trouble."_ Naruto speculated in Japanese before turning to the others.

"_Anyone else notice we can concentrate chakra in these sticks?"_ He asked waving his wand in the air like it was a ludicrous twig... Ok maybe it _is_ ludicrous twig to them.

--

Hermione spat out the password (Fiddlesticks!), honestly in her opinion she couldn't fast enough. She wanted to put as much space as she could between her and them. 'What possessed me to want to find out the truth!?' She thought hysterically collapsing into the sofa.

A few minutes passed with all that was heard were the small pops of the fire descending into coals and Hermione's ragged breathing as she attempted to gain her wits about her. 'I know that their ninja. But I can't trust them now! Before it was iffy and possible! But their ninja!'

Hermione tipped onto her left side facing the embers. She was at loss, she truly knew nothing. Her intuition could only read so much out of it. What was she going to do? She groaned lightly the sound escaping her partially parted lips. Her brown hair rustling against the fabric of the couch, 'Absolutely nothing is all I'm going to do.'

--

Naruto and Kiba sat on their corresponding sides of Hinata as they usually did. A few whispers in Japanese revealed that Hermione was still in the Gryffindor tower; Courtesy of Hinata's Byakugon.

Hinata smiled lightly blushing as she looked at Kiba; she had begun to have mixed signals about the two men beside her. Or as other's would say 'teens'...

"Kajitsu you two?" She asked sweetly and lightly holding up an apple, Kiba and Naruto glared at each other a familiar.

'**Fight for the good food!'** Running through Hinata's mind, the Goyakuton fight song... that they always played during the Chunin exams went through her brain also.

"_Tomarukoto enji anna bakarashiku!"_ Hinata hissed warningly handing both of them an apple.

Privately however she couldn't blame them, most of the English food made her sick. And she was a ninja with many poison immunities, tell you something natsukashii?

* * *

p.s. Tsunade may or may not come, she justs holds sway.):

**Shikamaru: 9**

**Temari: 7**

**Kankuro: 4**

**TenTen: 7**

**Ino: 0**

**Shino: 1**

**Anko: 6**

**Choji: 0**

**Kakashi: 7**

**Iruka: 0**

**Tsunade: 3**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello**

**I"M GOING TO FUC MURDER THAT STUPID SON OF A BITCH THING THAT RNS THE DOCUMENTS! IT KEEPS PUTTING THE POLLS AT POLAR SIDES OF THIS STUPID THIGN!!**

**--**

**Ok well now that I sort of got that out of my system _(NOT!)_ I have a few thing s to say.**

**--**

**O.o Person raised a good point**

**As too why I can't write boy/boy... otherwise known as Yaoi...**

**--**

**Quite simple, well not really**

**I get all stupidly nervouse when I try, that's one reason why I don't do Lemons.**

**And when I started my stories where as clean as a laundered sheet.**

**Meaning no swearing... whatever now I don't care so much about that..**

**--**

**But right now I just am incapable of writing Yaoi.**

**+-+**

**Sorry all you people who were probably looking forward to it**

**-**

**Also about the shutitng off a few voting options of the poll thing.**

**It's my story. And I can do what I want for 1**

**For 2**

**Do you know how many Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku's are out their? _I_ don't need to add to the tide.**

**Though I will if you guys start threatening me with marshmallow roasting sticks...**

**--**

**Neko Grafic you're review made me laugh... it might have something to do with the way you typed it.**

**--**

**Translation thing:**

Tentei-God/Deity/Lord

Suna- Sand

Ko-kid/youngster

Aisu-Ice

Hebi-Snake

Kajitsu-Fruit/day/other day/good day/ beautiful/ Summer day/nut/berry

Tomarukoto enji anna bakarashiku- Stop acting so foolishly

natsukashii- dear


	9. Neishin Ni Watashidomo

**-alarm rings-**

**Aidou: SPATULATIONS TIME COME ON!**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: Aidou??**

**Aidou: -.- yes authoress?**

**Sakura: Kitaisuru ni Gaara does not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Vampire Knights. the Vampire Knight thing is cause she took a person out of VK and put him in the Disclaimer e.g. Aidou.**

**Neishin ni watashidomo**

Spy on us

--

Naruto and Kiba where once again studying their dream diaries.

Kiba not a very REM sleeper had scribed on many pages, 'Didn't dream that night.' Results? A grade named P. The untidy scrawl that marked the paper was an example of his inexperience with the grip of quill.

Although; Naruto was just simply trying to keep up with the extra homework she kept assigning her 'best' student. Kuso, he didn't even believe in fate. _'And besides, considering Neji's "disposition" for his once belief, wouldn't he be loving this class? **Not** resigning.'_

However it was very, very amusing when Ron stuck his head out the wind and got a face full of snow.

When Hermione came in though; they **immediately** set about gathering their stuff and going into the dorm room.

Sakura and Neji walked down the Ravenclaw tower, stopping at intervals when light would come streaming in from the windows. The light amounts of heat compared to the rest of the week were a sight to behold. Or a feeling worth feeling or something like that.

Neji also checked a bit with his Byakugon to zero in on Kiba and Naruto. They were sitting by Hinata, _again._ _'I swear something is up with them and my cousin.'_

'_Too bad the "little mouse" of my cousin knows just when to turn into a Lion... and Jyuuken my tenketsu to hell and back' _

He shook his head slightly calling Sakura's attention to him. She cocked a pink eyebrow at him but he shook his head again, communicating that he was fine.

Sakura gave her shoulders a miniscule shrug. Passing it off as a 'Neji,' thing.

Down in the Great Hall, Neji sat by Kiba.

Kiba who had abandoned, albeit regretfully his familiar and joyful place near Hinata; in order to sit by the trio in order to overhear their conversation. Which also meant Neji got to sit by Hinata. And Sakura invaded the Slytherin table to sit next to Sasuke.

"What's he keeping in there? Did he say?" Harry asked Hermione from his position across from her.

"No," Hermione replied in a miserable tone. "He says he wants them to be a surprise. I tried to explain about Umbridge, but he just doesn't get it. He kept saying nobody in their right mind would rather study knarls that chimeras – oh I don't think he's _got_ a chimera." She added quickly at the appalled expressions on Ron's and Harry's faces.

Kiba remembered reading a book about chimeras, weren't they a thing with a goat head, a snake head or something like that?

"But that's not for lack of trying from what he said about how hard it is to get eggs. . . I don't know how many times I told him he'd be better off."

Kiba shook his head lightly taking a bit out of an apple, That guy sounded like a right chijin to him.

"Don't think he listened to half of what I said." _'Neither would I,'_ Kiba mentally remarked.

"Won't say how he got all those injuries..." _'Injuries? Man I hate being out of the loop...'_

Kiba thought that last part rather sourly taking a deep bite out of the once red fruit in his hand. His eyes traveled up the staff table, a man the size of a giant was residing their. He noticed the 'evil eye looks' in the Twin's eyes as they looked around whispering.

Deciding he wouldn't get much more out of the group containing Hermione he focused his chakra to listen in over there.

"Alright the plan is about to be commenced right Fred?" the one sitting closer to Kiba whispered.

"Yeah, operation put stink bombs in 'transfers' cloths will start in five minutes." George said as he held back a smirk drawn on his freckled face.

'_Ok Kiba breath, oh they are so gonna get it!'_

**At dinner time:**

Fred and George walked in grinning broadly expecting the 'transfer's' to come down any moment now smelling terrible. With identical twin grins they sat down.

BOOM, was heard along with a few 'spluttering' noises. Also at the same time Fred and George where thrown back through the air and landed on the ground by the wall connected to the door. When the hit the ground a large plume of white smoke enveloped them.

Everyone watched with baited breath the only sound of them coughing. When the smoke dissipated a rancid odor was left and the twins had hot pink and green stripes in their tomato red hair.

Fred could only choke and snicker before collapsing in a heap of itching powder. The 'other twin' simply guffawed. Though there reaction was unnoticed by the laughing Great Hall; though the Shinobi held there peace.

The group of 'transfers' were all sitting at the Hufflepuff table. A word in this situation could very well be 'invaded'. However, a certain dark blue-black haired male's absence from the entire scene was unnoticed by most staring at them.

.

"_Honestly it isn't that funny"_ Kiba murmured in Japanese, to his comrades who nodded silently.

"Tadashi soreha kurai shinai ato kokkei" However was what everyone else heard, earning Kiba an odd look.

Kiba pointed at the carrot headed twins. His finger tan and twitching when he vocalized in an extremely fake accent;

"Ver-ay Fun-ay"

They excused him, and started laughing, though they weren't precisely sure whether or not it was Kiba's ridiculous accent or Fred and George.

"_Why did you do that by the way?"_ Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear seems how Sakura had kicked him out of the seat right by Hinata.

"_I overheard them talking about putting stink bombs in our cloths..._" Kiba trailed off noticing the murderous look in Naruto's vivid blue eyes.

"_And you didn't tell me so I could help?"_

"_Gomen-nasai?" _Kiba tried apologizing weakly; his sentiment was very poor by the pale whisper it was.

Hinata smiled lightly having activated her Byakugon. To the other's it looked like she had simply buried her face in her arms. It was nice to see Kiba and Naruto smiling so happily. Very Nice, and Very sweet.

Gaara looked at Naruto whom he sat across from; he mouthed the words after catching his attention,

'Why did he do that?'

'Because they were going to smoke bomb _us_.'

Gaara nodded but Neji had caught that and a scowl appeared on his face before the emotion was gone.

**A/N: Hello! Liked the reviews for the last chapter.. Next Chapter: Hagrids lesson! I don't know if that's the name of it or not htough...**

**But thats what the next chappy will be about.**

**My muse is back. Sorry for not updating a lot recently until the last two chapters.**

**Also...errr was the fourth chapter random??**

**So please review! I know I got a lot of reviews for this story for well being written by me... But its sad when no one reviews a chapter... I should know.**

**A/N2: I've edited a bit of this by myself.**

**_This chapters Japanese Translations:_**

**_Kuso- brown toilet contents_**

**_Ketsu- but_**

**_Chijin-idiot_**

**_Tadashi soreha kurai shinai ato kokkei - Honestly it as not that funny _**

**_Gomen-nasai – I'm Sorry (at least it's supposed to... I got it off other fanfictions... and as shown with Dobe, and Teme not accurate possibly.)_**


	10. Howaito Tsuki

**-BRING-**

**Sakura: WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Me: Uhmmm what do you mean?**

**Sakura: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU'VE ALMOST ABANDONED THIS PLACE!**

**-alarm stops ringing-**

**Me: HAVE NOT! ASK THE PEOPLE WHOS STORIES I READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sasuke:... she meant here**

**Naruto: WE KNOW!**

**Me: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS!? jeez I had a writers block... SUE ME!**

**Gaara: Good idea...**

**Me: It's an expression...**

**Lee: YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT!**

**ME: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!!**

**-Sakura knocks Lee out with chakra punch-**

**Lee: I love you -faints-**

* * *

**_Howaito Tsuki_**

**_White Moon_**

* * *

Sakura stared out into the sky. It was a vivid dark blue. Though the sky was littered with no small amount of gradients which went to black to a shade akin to indigo. Brilliant stars twinkled and glowed as they peppered in numerous clusters. Her face held an expression akin to contemplation and mingled with wonder. Her brilliant light green eyes were wide, and appeared to be very wet. But that could've just been because glassy appearance the stars evoked in her orbs.

Her left eyelid drooped a fraction. A small pink fringe of lashes intruding on her line of vision vision.

Sakura raised a pale hand to rub her face. In the movement the ethereal glow that a full moon always imparted glowed across her slender fingers and narrow wrist.

She ignored the glow as she rubbed the heal of her hand across her left face. Her hand had the appearance that would encourage you to think it was soft. No one at Hogwarts was very observant though; at least that's what Sakura drew from that moment of rubbing. Considering people commented on her soft hands, having _not_ touched them. When she personally _knew_ they where fairly rough.

Sakura moved her shoulders back in a rough shrugging motion. Fatigue chilled her bones, and she desperately wanted to get some sleep. Not that she had _any_ intention of falling asleep on the job that had been assigned to her.

Sakura wiggled her bare feet over the stone ledge. Her eyes traveled down taking in the sight of the spires towers, and other buildings. She felt like shaking her head. They spent so much energy on being scenic. Konoha was just naturally, but this place. It was so fakely scenic it just, was just that. Pointless.

She was unperturbed from the distance in the air she was. She knew that if she made on mistake she could be falling to her death. That was her job. To kill, to research, conduct espionage, and live on the brink of death every day. She wanted to throttle the Umbridge woman. But couldn't, not out of pride, or anything like that. It just wasn't Sakura's place to kill her. If she did it'd raise many unwanted questions about their identity and many other subjects. It'd be best to leave the old Hag alone.

Sakura immediately shook her head in an attempt to bring herself back to reality. Her eyes scanned everywhere she could see and she let out a relieved sigh.

'_I wonder what happened while I was __**'out of it'**__ doesn't look like anything did, but...'_

A trail of thoughts along those lines wormed, gnawed, and burrowed through Sakura's mind as she looked about in a bored fashion.

After _more_ minutes upon minutes passed, the pinkette felt her eye lids closing again. A small sigh escaped her pale pink lips as she gave into the urge to close them. Eternity of sleeping bliss seemed to stretch out before her in miles. Her awareness slipped further down the tubes.

* * *

Sasuke slinked in the shadows. His form was barely visible, even too the trained eye. He probably had to thank his Sharingan for the ability to know when to move. His foot steps her light as he darted up the stairs.

He had a night of patrolling, where nothing happened. He wasn't exactly the best mission-aire but this was just getting plain _annoying_. Again, another reason why he hated anything closely resembling recon. He didn't even remotely care about the fact that his abilities were situated towards someone who'd excel in recon. He was _never_ letting Tsunade pick a mission for him again. He'd get out of commission and wait for Naruto to become Hokage if that's what it took.

Having been absorbed in his thoughts his landing on top of the Astronomy tower was a little awkward to say the least.

Sasuke growled in his mind eye as he placed both hands on the grey stone. He pushed upward so he had a leverage to straighten out his black clad legs.

After that had passed he looked around. He was kneeling on grey rough stone floor. They're stones that alternated between standing on there bottom so they stuck up high. And stones that laid on their side. His eyes scanned through the Sharingan implanting them in his memory.

Upper Stone, Side ways stone, Upper Stone, Side ways stone, Upper Stone, Side ways stone, Sakura.

'_Wait, Sakura?'_

Sasuke straightened his legs. His ninja sandaled feet staying pleasantly silent as he looked on emotionless. He still retained that aspect, even after all those years of Naruto hammering down his shield.

Sasuke walked forward quickly. As he neared the pinkette he felt anticipation knot in his stomach.

His thoughts where mostly along the lines of, 'Is she going to murder me if I wake her up?' Just because he had the Sharingan, that wouldn't necessarily mean he was fast enough to dodge a Sakura punch. Regardless of being able to perform the Chidori.

He tentively placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. His pale skin showed up on the dark grey of her sweater she had chosen to wear. It was thin and had seems tucking it up so it wouldn't be much of a hamper. It could also be called very plain, she was in surveillance right about now. Or supposed to be anyways, so that was a benefit.

Sakura gave a miniscule moan as she leaned back on his hand. Her soft pink just above the top of her shoulder length hair ticked Sasuke's fingers.

At that moment Sasuke gave a very unlike-himself blush. He vaguely resembled the Green Beast of Konoha, otherwise known as Lee at this moment.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked nervously placing his other hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her awake.

Sakura's shoulders and various, appendages moved back and forward at the little shake but she stayed virtually 'out of it'.

Sasuke gave a little groan and charged chakra into his finger tips zapping his old teamate.

The effect was instantaneous,

"AHH!" Sakura shouted jerking forward.

She pumped chakra into her feet and stepped up grabbing Sasuke up to her face by his blue turtleneck collar.

Freshly de-activated Sharingan eyes met green. Sasuke had a look of nervousness and fear that hadn't been seen since when Naruto kicked his little Uchiha behind back to Konoha.

"SONDAI! SASUKE, BOKU YOKOSU SONDAI KOTCHI E HIROIMONO SAKURA TOMO KONO TOSHITE NANI BOKU KOTCHI?!" Naruto shouted preventing any further interaction between the two.

"Baka!" Sasuke hissed leaping over the barrier of the little wall on the Astronomy tower. He was heading towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"_Normally I wouldn't say so, but I agree."_ Sakura whispered at Naruto a fine blush on her face before she leapt down and ran down the side of the tower using chakra

Naruto shrugged as he leapt over to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR SHORTNESS!!**

**ok, and I promised a Hagrid lesson but I had an idea for a chapter... little Sasuke/Sakura bonding moment... NOT!**

**Anyways... I am _not_ going to have a fixed pairing.**

**The pairings all you people (Who I can't stand cause you like Naru/Hina J/K) voted for. Are likely, DONT PRESSURE FOR A PAIRING! OK? Good.**

.

.

**Glad you understand.**

**Also... I'm thinking of writing a sequel... I got the people who die in the Summer Break all picked out! **

**You shall not know until they die.**

**R&R please**

_**Translations:**_

**_Sondai/ You_**

**_Baka/ Clod, idiot, foolish, ME_**

**_Boku/I_**

**_Yokoso/Send_**

**_Kotchi/Here_**

**_E/To_**

**_Hiroimono/Find_**

**_Tomo/And_**

**_Kono/This_**

**_Toshite/As_**

**_Nani/What_**


	11. Kuroi Sukerton

**-DING!-**

**AoiShinzo: Thats new...**

**Naruto: Hey? Who's dying?**

**AoiShinzo: I'm not going to tell you! Besides you have access to my mind.. you already know**

**Gaara: YOUR KILLING OFF WHO?**

**HInata: I don't like you that much.,..**

**AoiShinzo: Join the club... Naruto has a jacket.**

**TenTen: AoiShinzo does not own Naruto! Or Harry Potter!**

**Neji: YOU SUPPORT HER CHOICE?**

**Tenten: Nyah!**

* * *

Kuroi Sukerton

Black Skeleton

"Intriguing almost," Naruto whispered as the walked up the steps to Hogwarts.

Sasuke raised a black eyebrow,

"_What is? And have you grown a brain?"_ He asked Japanese rolling off his tongue and seriously annoying Naruto.

_"I've **always** had a brain, and I'm talking about the thestrals." _Naruto snapped back, and then his voice mellowed out.

_"The fact that you have to have seen death to see them?"_ Gaara chipped in. His voice was almost bored, correction way past bored.

A loud crunch sounded. Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to see a sneaker foot print. It was positioned a step below where Kiba stood now.

Naruto rolled his eyes, his pranking nature getting the better of him.

_"Now what has Auntie Sakura told you about demolishing stuff young man?" _Naruto demanded when he leaned foreword and grabbed the Inuzuka's ear.

Said Inuzuka took out his wand contemplating if it was a good idea to try out a few curses he had picked up. He decided on a glaring contest.

But like all good ideas, someone has to go _smash_ them. Someone like a Uchiha, who just _had_ to murder his brother.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba where sitting side by side. On top of Naruto's bed, the comfortable blankets where something that took the ninja a time to get used to. But today they had dropped all pretense of the fact that they were Shinobi. Konoha Shinobi if you wanted to get technical. But they weren't, they just took out a load of books and started reading.

Naruto paused his random flipping of what was _supposed _to be in depth reading. His hands held the worn leather delicately.

**A curious excerpt of the book: Yami no Kuroi**

Those where the only words Naruto had gotten to read when a scream intruded.

"Harry!" Was the tell tale shout from Ron. Naruto and Kiba immediately set their books down and stood up.

A couple more calls of Harry repeated when his eyes snapped open.

He looked worse than peaky. He looked like the illest man alive. His face was pure white, making his scar stand out more than normal. Kiba could literally see the beads of sweat forming.

"He's really ill," a scared voice whispered to their right it was Neville. " Should we call someone?" he continued.

Naruto wanted to smack him on the end for needing to ask.

They heard Harry stumble something out about a snake and someone's dad. Kiba gave Naruto a look.

It was asking him if he should alert the other Shinobi in the area to be on their guard.

"I'm going for help!" added Neville, the sound of his foot steps sounded like elephants knocking over a toilet to the Konoha Shinobi.

They could hear Ron trying to convince Harry it wasn't real.

Then they heard Harry mention a huge snake. Naruto's thoughts immediately drifted to Orochimaru. But he was dead... but he wasn't actually. He was in Kabuto last time they checked... Three years ago... he had to get that intelligence to Tsunade-sama somehow.

"I'm not lying and I'm not mad!" was the most important thing they heard next.

"I believe you, Potter." Said the Head of Gryffindor house. Who was 'lovingly' referred to as McGoogle by some.

"Put on your dressing-gown – were going to see the headmaster."

They could feel the relief waft out in his patterns. Harry immediately jumped out of his bed. Then grabbed an odd article of clothing and pulled it over himself.

"Weasley, you ought to come too," Professor McGonagall in a way decreed.

Naruto and Kiba slumped as the Raven haired boy and 'carrot man' left the dorm.

Kiba then grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and tugged him down the staircase before he could even try to argue.

Kiba could feel irritation pouring off the blonde, he didn't care. As his feet hit the stone floor and he ran into the common room. He then shoved Naruto into a red oval backed arm chair.

"_Alright, Naruto, know you're madder than hell, but listen."_

_"Oh I'm listening..."_ Naruto hissed at Kiba.

Kiba rolled his dark brown eyes at the implied insult.

_"Good... look, I have a feeling that he's gonna send for us."_

A couple minutes passed, where their was only silence.

Silence and a look of angry disbelief on Naruto's face.

More time passed, still silence, and a slightly scared look on Kiba's face added to the mix.

_"Oh yeah sure, and I'm Orochi-"_

The Portrait hole opened. Revealing McGonagall, her graying hair held prim and proper on the back of her head. Like always.

She turned her head to look at them. They where facing each other. Naruto in a scarlet armchair that had been wheeled around to face the Fire. Kiba had his arms on the chair and was staring at Naruto. As though he was trying to hypnotize him.

Kiba could almost feel a 'well I'll be damned.' Emanate from Naruto.

* * *

The next real important movement was that their feet where slamming into a floor.

A clatter rang throughout the hall as a dark and mottled old tin can pinged on the floor.

A large amount of heads turned to stair at them.

Ginny was the first to start the 'Hey! Let's interrogate the ninjas!' fest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked heatedly.

The others very stupidly let Naruto answer. His answer was;

"Well, my dad decided he wanted a girl friend, and then he met my mom. He began a long and complicated process called court-ship. Finally he poppe-mmph"

Sasuke had planted his hand over Naruto's exceedingly large mouth.

A couple glances went back and forth. Kiba felt very uncomfortable, seems how vast quantities of killing intent were rolling off their companions.

Eventually they settled on Neji and Gaara.

Neji gave an irritated sigh and he said,

"We are Konoha Shinobi."

Silence passed in the kitchen whilst the younger occupants attempted to figure out what they meant.

Sasuke unwisely removed his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"But Gaara's a Suna Shinobi." He proclaimed... Then brought new meaning to the phrase 'seeing red'.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm not dead... and about the doing the little blurby coo koo thing at the beginning. It's cause I like to It's a little fun... didn't know it annoyed people... I churned out another chappter! and it's pretty soon considering the way it's been lately... I know it was choppy and over all bad... But I'm sort of bordering writers block. And I wanted to get forward with htis stupid thing...**

_**No**__** Pushing for a pairing! I will shout at you via review reply if you do ask for a pairing... and I already picked out who's coming so you can't change that anymore.**_


	12. Nabiku Shinmon

**Nabiku Shinmon**

**Wave Interrogation**

* * *

Hermione tapped her fingers on her jeans. She almost winced. The fire hadn't dried up all the snow yet. Sure it _melted_ the snow. But now she was almost a moveable puddle. However, concentrating on her nigh freezing clothes was not important right now.

Harry's fingers rested on the black comforter of the bed. It was the one he had been given during the summer. Ginny was sitting next to him. Her vivid hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

His green eyes flickered to the head board. It was made of heavy duty brass. The dark sheen it gave off reminded him of a pair of eyes. The owner of said eyes had taken a seat on the floor.

The cold hard unforgiving floor, he mentally added. His back was facing the wall right by the door. Sasuke normally would protest against any pose that would leave him open for attack. But right now the most likely attack would be from the wizards.

Neji's pale eyes showed only boredom. His hand's picturesque pale fingers splayed out on the black material of the pants he still wore. He wore no ninja gear. As a result he still felt incredibly vulnerable.

Ron brought his hands together in a loud clap. The Shinobi winced at the loud noise.

Harry's hand gripped his friend's maroon knitted shoulder. The fabric was soft. Luckily, cause otherwise the intense pressure Harry was forcing on his friend. Wouldn't just hurt Ron.

A glimmer of Sharingan appeared in Sasuke's eyes. He noticed the smidgen of pain on Ron's face... Ok smidgen is an understatement... he could also see the frustration in Harry's grip. If this proved anything, it confused a certain 'last?' Uchiha to a higher degree.

Ginny poked her fingers together in a very shy Hinata fashion. Her face titled foreword. Some of her hair had fallen out of her pony tail. So in a true Sakura-ish fashion it fell into her face. Accenting her large brown eyes.

"Are you going to tell us anything?" Hermione spoke up. Her forest green shirt was darkened with many splotches.

Neji stood up, his lavender eyes glinting. Killing intent radiated off of him. Then he answered Hermione's ill chosen question.

"We'd have to talk to our Captain. And we know he'd say no." Hermione blushed under the penetrating Hyuga stare.

* * *

**A/N: Boku Ayamaru! (I apologize) **

What?

**Their wasn't any Japanese besides Shinobi and Sharingan... we all know what _those_ mean so -pllffft-. **

**How old do you think Matsuri is? in Shippuden I mean.**

**Also... I've raised our Shinobi's age to 20... not like I mentioned it in the story... if I did... I'm gonna have a big pain in my behind correcting that...**

_**Sorry for the shortness... the return of the Writer's Block!! **_

**Yeah stupid excuse**

**But it's the truth...**

**Well 10 guesses who the ANBU captain is?**

**Review please... **


	13. Kido

**-Ding da ding ding a ding!-**

**AoiShinzo: Man I need to talk to the person in charge to fix that...**

**Sakura: You _are_ the person in charge**

**Kiba: YEAH! and I read ahead... he's just standing out going into The Three Broomsticks!**

**AoiShinzo: SHUT IT KIBA!**

**Sai: Owch?**

**AoiShinzo: Now I'm gonna continue it right where I left off so keep your granny panties on!**

**Naruto: Harsh...**

**Sakura: AoiShinzo does not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**AoiShinzo: Did Sakura just help me??**

**Sasuke: It's the end of the world...**

* * *

**Kido  
**

**Wooden Door  
**

* * *

Naruto stared out across the street. Cobblestones lined up fitted together almost delicately. They spanned out a couple yards in front of them. Where the near granite color bricks met the wooden door to The Three Broomsticks.

His vibrant yellow hair had been dulled to a more of a straw shade. His cerulean (once mirth filled) eyes had tinted to a light silver. A certain gloominess seemed to hang around him. It wasn't an act; well it was in a partial way. He'd never acted this downtrodden. Even when Jiraiya-sensei, or as he called him ero-sennin died.

But in the life of this 20 year old half nutcase, it was all the matter of turning a key.

Speaking of age, he appeared to be 21. Though he had little less than a year to turn said age. He had made bigger lies. Like the lies of the past, this lie was for the completion of a mission.

He moved foreword a couple feet, his shoes puffing up dirt. His eyes were half open as he thought about his past and future actions. In order to succeed you had to have information. No matter how negligible it was.

He pressed his hands against the cool dark wood, to open the door.

* * *

**A/N: What part of cliche don't people get?!**

Ok sorry... Naruto's an Anbu captain... but now Shikamaru is... so both of them are Anbu captains...

**Sorry for making it so short!**

**Writers block! but I didn't know if I should do a longer time skip... longer than a couple hours cause this takes place at the same day just later... it was light outside then... didn't say that... ahh well I'm brainless...**

**But I wondered if I should have a little Hinata Neji fun fight...**

I might but I dunno...

**And I'm wondering how they'll see their older faces...**

**But Molly's gonna be all 'THEIR ONLY KIDS! DUMBLEDORE HOW COULD YOU!?'**

Review please... even though it's not long...


	14. Iie

**-Ding a ling Ding a ling DING a ding aling!-**

**AoiShinzo:** Now it's dinging to the theme of a Christmas song that I don't remember the title of but it's my favorite for the Christmas singing... and no it's not 'A White Christmas'

**Naruto:** Christmas?

**AoiShinzo:** BETTER REMEMBER IT! Cause I'm going to put someone in a Mistletoe situation!

**Hinata:** Mistletoe?

**Sakura:** Don't worry, the authoress is just mentally unstable.

**AoiShinzo:** HEY! I'm the only one who says that!

**Sasuke:** Why do you have a clip in your mind of Naruto and Sakura making out?

**Hinata:** O.O

**AoiShinzo:** BAD SASGAY!

**Sasuke:** I'm not gay!

**Kiba:** Hinata you ok?

**AoiShinzo:** Ahh she'll get over it!

**Gaara:** Uh huh...

**Naruto:** I hate having access to your mind...

**Kyuubi:** Don't we all kit? Don't we all?

**AoiShinzo:** HEY! SOMEONE SAY THE STUPID DISCLAIEMER!

**Konohamaru:** IIE!

**Moegi:** You weren't supposed to let her know we were here...

**AoiShinzo:** Perfecto! Konohamaru you have been volunteered!

**Konohamaru:** Fine... AoiShinzo does not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Udon:** ...

* * *

**Iie  
**

**No  
**

* * *

Naruto's right newly paled eye widened slightly. The difference between this and the Hog's head was painfully obvious. The table's had a fine layer of polish. Though it probably had been varnished more than a long time ago, it was definatly nicer.

He knew he stood out judging by the way people eyed him as he sat down at the dark bar. His now Hyuga skin colored brushed against the rough wood.

"One Fire Whisky please," Naruto drawled out quietly. His features bespoke weariness as his silver eyes looked up with clouds in them. Whilst inwardly he was rather glad that by following Harry about he had learned names of Wizarding Liquor.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Just kidding, you'd probably kill me.**

* * *

Hinata folded her arms across her legs. Her light lavender hair twiddled in the cold breeze. Her pearl eyes stared up at ¾ moon. A landscape of buildings stretched out on the horizon.

Her pale lips formed into a smile as she raised a pale hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

**_Start Of Flash Back_**

Hinata's feet moved fast on the ground. Electric blue chakra flowed from her hands as she deflected her cousin's blows.

Her jacket lay discarded on the grass a few feet away. Near a black and cream clad Shinobi. Said Shinobi had vivid yellow hair which brushed down the side of his eyes over a Konoha protector.

She felt vaguely confident as her black ninja sandaled feet spread chakra through the air. Her aim had been to hit Neji on the arm, or somewhere in the chest area. Her eyes stared into his as her left hand planted firmly on the green grass.

Neji moved out of the way just in the nick of time. His breath was uneven. The four spectators were more than convinced that this fight had set a record between them time wise.

A brown haired boy grabbed the sleeve of the black jacketed seventeen year old teen he stood beside. An unspoken question of worry seemed to radiate from him.

Naruto shook his head slightly as he gave a grimace. He reached out and ruffled a tanned hand through the younger teen's hair.

"Don't worry, Ototo, they've fought worse." At this Konohamaru shook his head slightly, the 15 year old had been worried about Neji. He'd noticed that Neji'd almost got himself wiped off the face of the earth.

Hinata turned back on her hand landing on her feet. At the same moment she twisted around aiming a Juken at Neji's chest. Neji twisted around and diverted the attack.

In almost a millisecond he hit her head causing her to black out.

**_End of Flash Back_**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Hinata's lips as she remembered what happened next. When she had awoken Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru were on their knees staring at her. Something about Neji's strike had affected her chakra waves. Naruto commented about her change of hair color first. As a result she had spent more than a few hours under medical exams from Tsunade and Hiashi.

They found nothing wrong, or different, other than the fact that she had light lavender hair. She soon had decided that she didn't mind the change of hair color, and had adapted to it accordingly. Although the even more abnormal color of hair had to be covered in missions as to not attract high amounts of attention. Though in month afterward when she'd passed the Jonin exams; she had forgone covering her hair; unless it was akin to assassination or an extreme difficulty mission, she'd henge in that scenario.

Like this one, it had become a fresh SS rank mission after they'd contacted Tsunade about the snake and Arthur Weasley. They'd contacted her via coded message via Hawk.

Hinata stood up her feet making next to no noise on the concrete roof. Her unrestrained hair waved around her in the chilly wind. Her appearance was eerily illuminated by an old fashioned lamp post. Couple it with the pale sky blue kimono with a white bow-less tie. She could be easily mistaken for a goddess as the light bounced off her skin.

As she poofed away, she could've sworn that she saw a black cloaked and hooded figure watching her from behind a trashcan.

* * *

**Maybe I should... Just kidding! –Roasting marshmallow sticks are lowered-**

* * *

The forest clearing was filled to the brim. With people wearing black cloaks and masks carved in the likeliness of skulls. A pudgier man than the rest stood near a tall man with a starch white face and gleaming red eyes.

It would be his turn to report soon, and he was not excited about it. He hadn't learned much, the only thing unusual was that girl. He had to admit the young woman was beautiful but he had no idea who she was. But he also had to keep in his mind that 'poofing' away like that doesn't fall under the category of normalcy.

He winced as the screams of pain from the Death Eater who had just given Voldemort a report echoed through his bones. The said man fell back writhing on the rough and almost mottled ground.

It made him sick, the torture. That was the only thing he could never do. He hated it; if he was unable to do such an act his master might kill him. No, his master _would_ kill him.

"Peter Pettigrew your turn!" Was the cold and high command from Voldemort.

Peter gulped from his position when a large amount of eyes turned to stare at him. At least he figured they were staring at him, it's a very hard thing to figure out when they're wearing masks. _'Keep calm; maybe he won't torture you as bad as last time.'_

"I-I only spi-spied a-a-a gi-girl on a-a-a roo-roof-top." Peter whimpered out trying to be confident.

Through his eye holes he could see Voldemort lovingly finger his strangely white wand.

Wasn't the best thing for his confidence,

"She-she loo-looked o-odd." Peter continued his mouth had gone unusually dry and he could hear his words squeak out.

"Heh-er hai-hair wa-wass light pur-purple." Oh god he was going to be sick.

"An-and her eye-eyess were-were brigh-bright whi-white." _'One more line, one more line, just one more line Peter.' _

"She poo-poofed a-a-away i-i-in a-a-a clou-cloud o-o-of smo-smoke." Peter finished off his report discomfort aligned in his pupils. He knew he was going to be tortured. The rat animagus prepared himself for the usual cry of 'crucio'.

An evil laugh was heard.

It came from a shrouded figure who wore a plain white mask. It melded over in a fashion so it could cover the average humans face.

"Well, Well," said the man as he took a step forward. His laugh had more than shocked the clearings occupant.

The man kicked a stone,

"It'll be nice to see the Konoha Shinobi again, After all I have some scores to settle." He spoke fluent English. Although, no one could see it, he raised a silvery grey eyebrow underneath his mask. _'Maybe this Voldemort-sama **does** in fact have some actual contacts.'_ The masked man thought to himself.

* * *

**End of chap... nah I think I'll continue... man this is a bad gag... I'm just imagining your faces... ok fine I'm imagining about how mad I'd be if I read this... ahh well good place separator at least.**

* * *

Naruto lightly placed his Fire Whiskey on the counter. It made a soft chink. He had ordered three drinks, one every hour. If you can not even do that simple math he had been sitting about eavesdropping on the other wizards for three hours. A grandfather style clock hung on the wall. It chimed 12:00 am.

The only thing he had heard that came close to any use was that the Daily Prophet had been taking down Dumbledore and Harry Potter a couple pegs.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well a chapter full of bad jokes... well you guys are lucky I updated so soon... and it is pretty long for me... hey it was nice and good sized in word... just freakishly short on here... ahh well. I used to have this picture as my fanfiction avatar. IT was KibaHina and Hinata was _beautiful_ in it. I have it on the computer I'm currently using too... but I decided to use that as a sort of guide for her apperance...**

**And the strike just kind of goofed up her hair color for some reason... I'm not really sure why... but it did... any theories welcome...**

**Stupid flash backs...**

**Well please do review.**

**Please? I mean honestly I just updated this and it's sort of had periods of neglection.**

**Oh and I meant to say this earlier. but chapter 11... well on here it's 12 in the time slot... but the point is. this story has 101 reviews. I never thought anything would get that many so thank you for your support... I meant to stick another flashback in but my muse is gonna stick that in somewhere else.**


	15. Aka

**NekoDoodle:** Well... I'm alive!

**Sasuke:** ... changed your name ...

**NekoDoodle:** I changed it to this around after I updated last time...

**Sakura:** A month ago... wow PICK A NAME!

**Naruto:** Can't you pick another story to get inspiration on?

**NekoDoodle:** Nope! now say the disclaimer before I get ticked and edit this so # #

**Neji:** HEY! and why'd you post it like that?

**NekoDoodle:** Well you have a mind-link to me... and I don't want to give the chapter away...

**Neji:** NekoDoodle doesn't own Naruto, or Harry Potter

* * *

**Aka**

**Red**

* * *

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata were sitting cross legged on a carpet. They'd (mercifully) had they're henge's removed.

Sasuke flicked a finger at his black civilian pants lazily. The uncaring movement contrasted with the sharp look in his narrowed eyes.

"_Naruto-san_." He said shortly; everyone tilted they're heads slightly towards the ex-avenger. "_Why did you introduce us like that at our arrival_?"

Now, most leaders of mission's would take offence at such a deliberate question. Sasuke evidently knew that as he inertly flinched when Naruto narrowed his red eyes at him; it didn't take much to set his eye color to that shade. To be technical it didn't take anything.

"_Sasuke_." Naruto hissed out lightly and slowly. "_You, as well as the rest of us know that the henge; creates an effect of your person being submissive to your impulses you had at the age you specify_."

"_Even **you** have never been that stupid. What was your intention_?" Sasuke replied in an emotionless voice.

_'Speak with respect, Sasuke-san.'_ Neji thought. He had no intention what's so ever to say that though, he'd rather stay out of a fight between these two.

"_Tell me something, Sasuke._" Naruto whispered coldly. His vivid eyes locking with the onyx ones of his current acquisition; "_Would you have ill-thoughts of someone who introduced there true position in that manner_?_ Would you be scared of someone who spoke like that_?"

"_And, did you believe Granger-dono would keep silent_?"

The Uchiha's head slightly dipped; the gesture could almost be called one of fealty.

Hinata felt a pit form in her stomach. The thought of that billowing black cloaked person had been haunting her for the past days.

"_Naruto-kun_." Whispered the light haired Hyuuga.

"_What_?" Naruto asked in a calm voice with an underlying bite to it.

Hinata gulped on the inside; "_I am positive I was followed a few days ago._"

Naruto's light eyebrow's knitted, "_How long ago, precisely_?"

"_The day Granger-san arrived._"

"_Hinata-chan, how long have you known this_?" A person with pink hair asked in a slow and nervous voice.

Hinata narrowed her eyes sharply, "_Haruno-san, I don't believe that matter is any of your business; and don't call me 'Hinata'._"

Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly; he might be an Anbu but that would never mean he'd understand these two. _'However, it is disturbing for someone to be watching one of us. Though not unlikely'_.

Sakura glowered down at the intricate green embroidery on the section of the rug at her feet. White threads were interwoven; the combination almost looked like snakes.

"_Hyuuga-san, mission report._" Neji looked up again at that order.

"_Nothing… unusual happened at the 'Hospital'._" He spoke in an almost hesitant tone.

"_Define, 'unusual'._" The Anbu captain commanded.

"_You know of Granger, Potter, and those Weasley's 'spying' on the 'Order' conversation. I doubt the rest of the 'Order' knows. If I hadn't been using my Byakugon at the time, I wouldn't have known exactly what they were doing._" Neji voiced in a cool parrot of the Hyuuga style of speech. Although he'd never admit this; but his mouth had gone slightly dry in that not-so-short phrase.

"_I see_." Gaara could've sworn he heard his friend whisper under his breath.

"_Gaara, your mission?_"

"_Nothing happened worth noting._"

"_Kiba-san?_"

"_The only thing I've noticed is that Snape-dono smells like hebi._" Whispered the dog boy darkly whose large white ninken Akamaru was curled up by his side.

Sasuke gave an inert sigh as he looked up at the green wall. _'What is it with this place and green? I know Naruto was never that bad with orange.'_

Sasuke's dark eyes just flickered up for a moment and rested on a pinkette. Judging by Sakura's expression she was thinking pretty much the same thing.

Also orange was just an all around bad color, you couldn't fault green for anything. Considering that in Konoha it was the perfect color to wear; at least if you were a Shinobi who didn't want to get seen. Not wanting to get seen; the definition of that would be the opposite of Naruto in his genin days.

Sasuke's eyes flickered over lightly at Naruto; the Anbu's brilliant blue eyes had an almost paled effect about them. It was like he wasn't seeing, like he was remembering a heart-wrenching memory.

The brown haired Hyuuga stood up neatly from his spot on the rug. He turned his head to ask a question; "_Naruto-sama, should Hinata and I remove the silencing seals on the area, or is the more matters to be discussed_" As though the Hyuuga branch member wished to strengthen his point; he placed a pale hand on the black of the hastily drawn seal on the (green) wall.

Naruto was 'brought to earth' by that. "_Is there anything else_?" His response was a few shakes of the head.

Hinata stood up gracefully and joined her cousin over by the door where she busied herself with helping Neji remove the seals they had placed around the room before they started the 'meeting'.

They'd honestly learnt from the mistakes of being lax just once. Hinata assumed it was a case as with Sakura in her genin days. Considering the fact she had good chakra control but barely any to control, therefore making it harder to sense her chakra.

Then considering the fact that 'wizards' had less chakra then Shinobi on the whole… Hinata shook her head lightly, her hair a mix of lavender and grey shaking in its ponytail. She had to keep her mind on the task at hand, even with minor seals; any tampering with them could cause 'trouble'.

"_Done_." Neji announced from right next to her. He made a quick move to exit the room; which would've worked if Sasuke hadn't walked right up behind him like a stalker.

"_What_?" Neji hissed when he felt the cold slender fingers of the hand of Sasuke around his wrist.

"_I need to talk to you Hyuuga-san, before you apply your henge, **if** you apply your henge._" Was the pale whisper in the brown head's ear.

"_Be right back Hinata-sama_!" Neji hurried out of his mouth before he was pulled out of the room.

Neji was dragged through the hallway, down a stair case; and the final destination was a broom closet. He found himself shoved against the wall; "_If you're attempting to molest me, you could've just said so, prick._"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and voiced his reasoning, "_Cut the crap, what did you lye about to Naruto-sama_?"

'_What makes you think I lied_?' was visible in the Hyuuga's eyes.

"_Pray tell why you hesitated? Naruto-sama's had far to much experience with being lied to about mission data to be able to take it again._"

"_You've once again proven to be a lunatic, Uchiha_." Neji said in a square manner his eyes narrowed at Sasuke's forehead.

"_I'm **not** imagining things, you only hesitate when there's **ghastly** news; and not even then, so **what**_?"

Neji grimaced and lowered his voice a few octaves, it was getting a paint to understand what the other was saying at the rate of noise they were going. "_We ran into Kabuto's men_."

Sasuke's reaction was instantaneous; he slumped back against the wall, not even minding that his lengthy hair hit a mop.

Neji's eyes flickered down onto the very confined ground.

"_Why didn't you say something_?"

Neji gave an ill-humorous cough, "_And how would **you** propose I introduce the fact that Kabuto is tracking us down… **again**, you of all people know what they did to Gaara._"

"_You're odd, Hyuuga._"

"_You haven't had urges to kill anyone, Uchiha_."

A semi-tense silence ensued; it seemed to shake the dingy (brown for once) walls of the cupboard.

"_I should go, before you decide to molest me, Uchiha_."

"_I'll never have a whim for such an activity, Hyuuga._" Sasuke tossed back in a tone that could slice brick.

"_So you say. It's a good thing you didn't; Tenten would castrate the lot of us._"

That phrase caused the Uchiha to flinch on the inside. He still held the mental scars from Sakura putting him through half as much misery as she went through when he left… Which means, that she put him through a _lot_ of misery.

* * *

"_Gaara_." Naruto said in a nervous voice.

"_Naruto_?" The red head replied, they were the only two left in the room they had held the 'meeting' in.

"_We've been sent on a suicide mission, haven't we_?"

Gaara gave a light sigh as he looked out the window; "_I don't know, but the resistance they would've had without us here seems… pitiful_."

The blonde's facial expression remained the same, although his eyes retained an even more glassy appearance.

"_I've just been thinking… It doesn't even appear the one were supposed to be protecting, cares even._"

The edges of Gaara's eyes lifted slightly; it appeared that still, compared to Naruto, the rest of the world were uncaring fools.

Naruto lifted his naturally tan pigmented hand to his blonde hair.

"_Gaara, how have you been feeling? I know that **they** did something_."

Gaara could've shaken his head a million times at Naruto then. "_Naruto, you'll learn someday._"

* * *

**A/N:...**

**I'm concerned that I've gotten people, OOC. It might just be a stupid fear but I don't know... **

Ok;

**Gaara's death**; It may or may not happen, that's all I'm saying for now. :( sorry...

**Explaining:** So explaining about the 'Continenet hidden in the Berumda'? I'm not quite sure what you mean by this... Yes I've got a low IQ...

**Let's End the chapter jokes:** Sorry Yay? eh heh heh... I think I've ticked other people besides you off...

**Voldemort knowing about thge Konoha Shinobi:** He doesn't know, but Kabuto/Orochimaru approached LV and showed him some of his skills and got 'accepted' as a 'partner' for lack of better words.

**Votes on pairings:** I'm _still_ doing pairing's but, I'm not going to take anyone elses opinions. I _can't_ stand NaruHina for some strange reason... yes that was a contributer in the reason why I've stopped taking votes.

**Baka:** it does mean idiot, clod, foolish (all sorts of stuff like that)

**Ok;**

**I'm glad you guys like my story, and for you Yaoi fans I can direct you to 'He's Me' but wait. NVM, because it's a 'slower than this story' update one...**

**Translation:**

dono/ Japanese suffix of mister and miss.

san/ Japanese suffix of mild respect in unisex terms

kun/ Japanese suffix meaning 'boy' a term for a close 'guy' friend.

chan/ Japanese suffix for 'girls'

sama/ Japanese suffix of high respect.

Shinobi/ ?Ninja? ?Dark Heart?

**...**

**Sorry if it seems short to some of you, but it was rather long to me and ... AHH I GOTTA GO TO BED!**


	16. Kafe to Ocho

**NekoDoodle: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! TO QUICK FOR ME TO LONG WIND!**

* * *

**Kafe to Ocho**

_Coffee and Tea_

* * *

Hinata's eyes narrowed lightly. Her tea cup was filled with _coffee_; it was rather a misnomer to the ex-heiress. Well it'd be safe to cut out the 'rather' in that sentence. Though she had grown to appreciate the taste of Black Coffee, she still missed the Green Tea that was preferred and most common variety in Konoha.

Though, thinking about Tea on an SS rank mission was not the best idea. She didn't really care. She had been hesitant to accept this mission in the first place. And now, they were in the tosses of a war. Even if the so called Order didn't think that yet; it was inevitable. Even though Hinata had only come to that conclusion when she had asked her stoic cousin Neji; although the stoic expression seemed to vanish when he either was confronted with Sasuke, Kiba, or Tenten. Hinata often wondered why Neji hated Sasuke to that degree, considering Chouji had suffered more damage then him when they chased after that Uchiha.

She drank a large draft of the strong liquid. The bitter taste sliding down her throat with ease; before being coughed up. The bluenette whirled around.

Standing there was Inuzuka Kiba with an almost wolfish grin, "_Konichiwa Hinata-chan!"_ She responded by rubbing her throat, her pale skin standing out against the black t-shirt she had donned. "_Kiba-kun, what w-w-w-was that f-f-for_?"

"_Huh, did you say something?_" Kiba asked in a faux innocent voice. His arms crossed, the jacket he wore draping over his elbows.

Hinata responded with a blush, as she sat the tea cup down on the wooden end table.

"_S-s-s-s-s-so…_" Her trembling was cut off by Kiba placing a hand on her shoulder. "_Hinata? Are you… scared_?"

"_No!_" was the sudden response from nervous Kunoichi, her eyes set in an annoyed glare. Although, like Neji would probably point out with a long winded lecture that'd make Shukaku eat him; her lower lip was shaking slightly, a sign that she _was_ indeed scared.

"_Smell like fear…_" Kiba whispered with a devil smirk his mouth whispering into her ear. "_Wh-wh-where on-on a mi-ssssss_" Any intelligent response was cut off when Kiba gave her a generous kiss on her lips. No planets aligned, the holy grail was _not_ given to Arthur at the moment their lips touched. It was just a kiss, sloppy, just a kiss, but it was still nice.

* * *

**A/N: ok, yeah cut short I KNOW! I'M GETTING BOOTED OFF! And only a couple people reviewed the last chapter so this is penance! **

Ok maybe not... whatever!

And **dono** in the Vampire Knight sub is used as 'mrs.' and 'mr.' suffix.

So that's how I'm using it... But thanks for the insight! SOME PERSON I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF!


End file.
